


Omega's Fallout

by Korrasami_infinitely



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Kuvira, Badass Lin Beifong, Badass OC Omega, F/F, Fighting, Firebending, Omega in trouble, Omegaverse, Possesive Lin, Red Lotus (Avatar), Sexy Lin, Smut, lightning bending, metalbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korrasami_infinitely/pseuds/Korrasami_infinitely
Summary: First person POV. O/C character, Yamada, is working a late night holiday at the precinct. She runs into the Chief. Lin Beifong, and they have a rough sparring session. Someone goes into heat early, as it always goes and they try to figure a way out! This is Omegaverse! Omega and Alpha story. It's Lin/FemSlash reader. Yamada gets sucked into the Red Lotus' hands, but will she and Korra make it out alive?
Relationships: lin beifong/ OC
Comments: 40
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

The pricinct is quiet. The snow is flurrying and blowing around outside. The night is cold and crisp. I'm sitting at my desk rifling through paperwork that I've been avoiding for the last few weeks.

_I picked up this holiday shift, because I really have nowhere to go for the holidays and the holiday pay is pretty nice. Double the money plus another couple yuan an hour for working overnights._

My eyes are seeing double by the time I reach the middle of my stack of reports. _It's not that I slack at my job, I'm excellent at what I do in the field, but this part is tedious. I'm a cop, not a novelist._ I roll my eyes, grumbling internally _._

_That's what this shift is for, so I can catch up on all my delinquent reports. I'm getting too tired though staring at these papers_. I stand up stretching my arms to the sky. The lighting is dim, because I'm the only one at my desk.

_A few guys got a call a little bit ago to head out for a possible B &E. They beat me to it. I almost burned their eyebrows off. I have a little temper, but I have it under control... for the most part. _

I look around and see no one in sight _. I feel less powerful at night, but my inner flame always burns strong within my chi._ Agni flows through my veins. I take a deep inhale through my core and exhale slowly. _My stomach hurts a little, but I'm not sure why._

_I was always worried about joining the force that's meant mainly for metalbenders, but I knew I had what it takes. I'm not afraid of getting my hands dirty and I love protecting the citizens of this city. Something inside me has always wanted to look out for the little guy. I may also like roughing up the criminals a bit, but I swear that's not the main reason._

_What can I say? I grew up with some of the most prestigious firebenders this world has ever seen. My father wanted me to grow up knowing my roots and living at my full potential. I also just simply fell in love with it._

_Princess Azula is infamous, and she's my hero. I mean c'mon! Her fire was blue! I've tried so hard to get the heat of my flame that color, but it takes serious discipline. I could only dream of reaching that height in my bending, but I continue to try all the time._

_You'd think with how strong of a bender I am that I'd be an alpha, but I was born an omega. They're rare around the city. Most of them are protected closely, but I refuse to be one of those. I'm not hell bent on mating and having pups, at least not right now. My career and bending are so important to me. I couldn't imagine seeing myself taking on all that responsibility._

_It's not too bad being an omega. You draw a lot of attention, especially around the time when you go into heat. I try to keep my status on the down low, though. Getting attention for being an omega is the last thing I want. I use this spray my dad gave me a long time ago around the time I started going into my heats. It helps a lot. Most people at the station think I'm a beta. Ugh... what I would give to be an alpha._

_Don't get me wrong, I'm completely attracted to alphas and wouldn't mind snagging my own one day. I just would rather deal with the occasional boner than those agonizing heats. They bring me to my baser instincts and I hate feeling like anyone has control over me or my desires._

A loud clang comes from the other side of the precinct, where the Chief and her Captains' offices are. I turn looking in that direction and see a shadow coming from the Chief's office. Her light is on inside.

_I'd go say hi, but she's pretty intimidating. One of my first days as a recruit I passed out from dehydration, and she used me as an example of what not to do to my whole class. I've worked my ass off since that day to prove myself to her. She pokes and takes jabs at me whenever she can. Most of the time I just laugh it off, but I'm not sure if it's coming from a good or bad place. You never really know with her._

Another sound came from her office. It sounded like a grunt this time. I start to get worried. _What could it be? She's in her office. Did she stub her toe? No, she has metal boots. Dumb._ My curiosity is getting the better of me and I start to inch my way over to her office. "Chief! Are you alright in th..."

She cuts me off, "Get back to work!"

_Oooookay. That's not too weird, but I hope she's okay._ "Roger, Chief." I walk back over to my desk, but I definitely do not want to sit back down. I walk out towards the entrance and open the door. A hefty breeze makes its way past me and push the door close with a little extra strength. _Man, that wind is howling. I hope those officers will be alright._

I hear another pained grunt come from the Chief's office. _She isn't seeing anyone that I'm aware of. It's probably why she's still here. No family to go home to, like me. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I just take a peek inside._

I head back towards the offices and don't seem to hear anything else. I watch her shadow plop straight down into her desk chair. It turns and I figure now is my chance to check. I peek around the corner and she's leaning back against her chair.

_The Chief is an alpha. I always thought she had an amazing scent, but I never saw myself as someone lucky enough to catch the Chief's attention. She's a master earth and metalbending badass. She's one generation removed from the creator of metalbending, and she's a little older than me. Okay, maybe a lot older than me. I never thought age mattered much anyways._

I hear the woman in front of me take a deep inhale. _Maybe she's stressed. It is a rough time of year for some people to be alone. Maybe I really should check on her._ My heart is pounding in my chest for some reason. _Get a hold of yourself! It's just the Chief. She's human too. Just a really angry, sometimes scary, strong human. I can do this. I'm not scared. Just do it!_

I cough to let her know I'm here. I see her body stiffen in her seat. _That was weird._ "Hey, Chief." I look around awkwardly leaning against the doorframe. "You're working the night shift?" _I can't come right out and ask her if she's okay. The Chief doesn't work like that. She'd bite my head off in an instant and tell me swallow my feelings._

Her chair turns slowly and she leans her elbows on her desk, also slowly. "What are you doing, officer?"

I take a deep, subtle breath and something catches my attention. The aroma in my nose is coming from her. It's intoxicating. _Why am I getting such a strong scent from her?_ I keep my reaction to it very minimal, but knowing her she probably noticed already. "Just making conversation. I heard you from out there, Chief. Just wanted to shoot the shit."

Her eyes narrow at me like she's measuring me up, or trying to decide if I've lost my marbles. Nobody tries to talk to the Chief. I start to sweat under her glare and I'm not sure why, but my stomach starts hurting again. The woman in front of me groans and something stirs inside me.

My eyes widen for a split second before I catch my reaction. _I don't think she noticed, but I definitely know why I'm burning up, why she smells so good and why my stomach is hurting. My heat. I had that scheduled out in advance. There's no way this is happening right now! Ugh!_

"Shooting the shit, huh? Sure it's not something else?" She clears her throat adjusting in her seat. Her green eyes are staring right at me.

_She thinks I came over here on purpose. I need to walk away, before this gets awkward. If it's not already!_ I laugh slyly. _If there's one thing I can do it's lie my ass off._ "No, really. I'm just not one for paperwork. But, if I'm bothering you I can leave." I point back towards the front of the station.

The Chief raises her hand. "I feel the exact same. Although, it's because my mother made me transcribe her reports in my spare time at work." She rolls her eyes.

Her scent is driving me crazy. Chief is an alpha and my mind is wandering to some unclean thoughts. "Tell me about it." I laugh. "Well hey Chief, I'm gonna get out of your hair. I think I'm going to go down to the training arena if you need me. Is that okay?"

"Are the other two monkeys still out on mission?" She cocks her head to the side and her hands are in the same spot on her desk.

"Roger, Chief. Want me to radio them and get an ETA?"

She raises her hand again. "Don't worry about it. If I need to, I'll check on them myself. Go ahead. I'll hold down the fort." Her face is serious and her brow is furrowed.

"Thanks, Chief. I just need to get some of this energy out. Maybe some firebending will do me some good." I light a small flame briefly in my hand and it catches her eye.

"Just don't burn the place down. Got it?" She glares at me with intensity. My eyes wander down over her metal chest plate _and that's when I realized that I need to get out of here._

"Yes, Chief." I catch a whimper in my throat. _I hate this! She's making me lose control of myself. All I can think about is how I want her to bend me over this desk an... Stop!_ I smile and walk away. I hear the Chief exhale loudly as I make my way quickly to the basement.

I get there and scream. Fire shoots out of my mouth and I release it from my hands. _Oh, spirits! That felt so good. My chi feels like it's supercharged right now. I need to release this, but I don't know how to besides running upstairs to Lin... Ugh just taze me with lightning already!_

I wave my arms in front of my body and feel the supercharge inside me become organized. I pull my poles that are in me apart and charge up my hands. I make eye contact with one of the conducting rods that's erect on the far end of the arena. It's not a large area, but it's a good distance away. _I have to focus and be precise in order to hit the rod._ I release my chi and the bolt extends out from my finger tips.

I make direct contact with the conductor. A surge of electricity goes through the lights as the stream leaves my body and enters the apparatus. I feel as though I can catch my breath after it's left me. I pant for a few moments and then center myself.

I meditate for another few moments as I focus on my chi and breath with my diaphragm. My stomach slowly inflates with air and slowly releases it. My body temperature is still out of control and my stomach hurts, but I'm able to take back control of my body. _I have control._

I step out to the side and begin my katas. I start with the basics. Fire releasing from deep within my chi and directed outwards from my hands and feet. I flip and send flames flying in an arch. My hands control the element around and within me. I sweep my foot low to the ground and bright red flames spew out around me. _I try to stay towards the middle where most of the dirt is. I don't want to burn anything up._ My flames are unusually hot, but I'm not at all concerned about losing control of them.

"Nice form" The voice comes from behind me at the entrance of the arena. I'm breathing heavily as I try to regain myself. Her scent. I can tell it's her before I even see her.

I turn slowly trying to get my breath under control. "Thanks, Chief." I say it in between pants.

"The monkeys returned." She looks over at me with her arms crossed. "Wanna spar?"

She catches me totally off guard. I almost choke on my own spit, but spare myself the embarrassment. "Hell, yeah." I smile maybe a little too brightly at the prospect.

She steps down into the arena. She shucks away her metal boots and digs her feet into the dirt of the arena. "Alright, no lightning." She stares at me with a serious glare.

"Okay, then no metalbending." I fold my arms defiantly. Her damn scent is catching in my nose again. I need to stop before my legs soak with arousal.

"Fair." She says short and pointedly. She gives me a smirk and it totally throws me off. She notices and stomps her foot into the ground. She shoots up a pillar right under my feet. I fly into the air and land into a power stance. My leg extended and hand planted down. I smirk. I throw a thick flame at her side and she dodges it easily. _It's the Chief. I don't have to go easy on her._

She lands to the ground and launches boulders up in the air in the process. She side kicks them my way. I backbend and flip out of the way of the multiple projectiles. Then sweep my foot out and launch the flame towards her legs. She jumps and I shoot fireballs with my fists, one after another after another. She kicks up a barrier and blocks the flame.

She punches at the wall and sends a chunk of it at a time at me. I run and serpentine the attacks. She keeps her sights on me and uses precision with each attack. One grazes my arm, but I move through it. I wave my arms a few times and create a cylinder of fire directed right towards her.

She launches herself into the air and barely escapes my attack. If she would've fallen faster she may have burned her feet. The fight continues to excite me and my movements feel crisp.

She lands in front of me and I don't let up. I send a front-flip-flame wheel towards her and she dodges it to the side. She rises two pillars and shoots them both directly at me. They cross into an 'X' leaving me hardly any room to escape it. She makes contact with my body and it throws me backwards.

I regain my stance and I run at her shooting flame after flame. She puts up a block to dodge them. She slides on a ramp of earth out from behind the wall and I narrowly dodge her. I launch myself to the side, land, and pivot towards her last location. I release a flame and she isn't there. I center myself and place my hands up for a surprise attack.

The earth under my feet rotates and kicks one of my legs right out from under me. I fall to my back on the ground and she lands over top of me. One knee is up and the other is down at my side. She has a fist reared back and a big rock hovering over my head.

I'm panting as I allow my body to catch its' breath. I put my hands up and smile at her. "If only I had my lightning." _Dammit!_

Chief tries not to show how hard she just worked as she keeps her breath under control. "Yeah, lightning." She rolls her eyes and tosses the earth chunk under her will off to the side. It makes a loud cracking noise as it broke apart.

She goes to stand and I let out the most annoying, feminine, little whimper I've ever made. I want to shank myself with a fire dagger. My heart sinks into my stomach and I feel like she could sink me into the dirt and I will be okay with that. I'll die of embarrassment.

I hold my breath as all these thoughts go through my mind in these short moments. She turns her head back towards me slowly. Her eyes are like daggers piercing into my soul. She bends down, her hands are on both sides of my head. She's on all fours hovering above me, and we're not touching.

I'm a panting mess underneath her. Her eyes shift down my chest and she swallows. Her eyes are burning my skin. I feel like the fire is escaping my gut and is seeping out of my pores. I bite my lip, because it's the only think I feel like I could possibly do.

Her eyes dart up to my mouth and my breath catches again. _How is she doing this to me?_ I can feel a rush of arousal between my legs again and she takes a deep inhale through her nose. She grunts in what looks like pain. I slowly extend my hand down sliding over her metal armor. I get to her stomach and she grunts again. She startles me, but I don't let it show.

Anyone knows that when you're around an aroused alpha, that you have to be careful. You can set off an alpha with any quick movements and I'm sure the Chief is no exception to the rule. She's one of the toughest women I've ever met and I imagine she knows just how to take control.

I continue sliding my hand down her stomach covered in her metal armor and I'm a mere few centimeters from the join of her legs when...

"Chief! You down there?"

She made what sounded like a pained noise. "What!?" Her voice sounds angrier than I've ever heard it. The idiot on the other end of this conversation does _not_ know what they just walked into. The metalbender is almost snarling above me.

"Uh... we were just letting you know that we're ready to debrief you on the case." The voice was worried and clearly understood her previous intonation.

"I'll be there shortly!" Her voice still has a sharpness to it.

She's still over me, and all I want to do is pull her into me. She's clenching and unclenching her jaw. The restraint she's using right now is incredible. I've never seen an alpha have so much control over her instincts, especially on the first day of an omega's heat. Of course she would be able to no matter how badly I could tell she wanted to disobey herself.

Her face looks pained as she looks down at me. Her green eyes look into my amber ones. _I so badly want to tempt her, but I know she can't stay and it wouldn't be the best place to handle this. Besides, what if she isn't into me and she's fighting the hormones of my heat? I don't want to drag her into something she doesn't want._

Chief Beifong growls deep in her throat and I can feel the reverberation through the ground. I look down and see the metal plate against her waist is extended out a bit from her frame. _My poor alpha. her cock is straining against her metal armor._ "You're not helping." She growls again.

My eyes shoot up, "yes, Chief." My hands come back up beside my shoulders.

She grunts, "stop talking." She pauses. "I need to get up."

I nod my head. I am trying so hard to not make another sound like the one that put us in this situation in the first place. My heat was just barely starting. _Thankfully, it hasn't gotten in full swing yet, or there's no way I would let her leave my sight_.

The metalbender starts to move her arms, she shifts her weight and gets back to her knees. She's straddling my lap and her bulge is pressing lightly on me. I am fighting so hard not to make a noise. My eyes roll into the back of my head and I bite my lip hard. She doesn't move again and I open my eyes. She's starring daggers at me again. "Sorry Chief." I pause to swallow. "You have to rip it off like a bandaid."

She shakes her head and rises from my lap. She walks off towards the stair case. She readjusts herself as she walks away. My throat clenches. It feels like I can barely breathe. I continue to lay there, on fire. It feels like my element is consuming me. I felt like there was only one release that might be able to help.

I stand and plant my feet. I charge my chi by splitting my poles, my hands waving back and forth. I try my hardest to concentrate. The electricity inside me charges completely and I finally release. The lightning flows through me and I aim right at the conducting rod. The lights flicker again and I hear footsteps barreling down the steps.

The lightning continues to flow through me and I finally release it. My breath flows out in a shudder and I drop to my knees. I try to catch my breath once again. I catch the scent of another alpha. My eyes shoot open. I forgot that I started my heat and that other alphas will be around.

I turn around slowly and see one of my partners panting furiously. "You're an omega?!"

_Shit!_ "Yeah..." I pause. "Let me get by you and you won't do anything we'll both regret."

He shakes his head roughly. "Okay, hurry." He turns and bends the earth from the arena. I make my escape and run upstairs. I panic. I look around and no one else is in sight. I let out a breath, but I can still hear the officer down stairs.

I can smell the Chief's scent and it's pulling me towards her office. _She's my only shot I have to tell her._ I knock a few raps on her office door. _I hope I don't piss her off._ I hear grunting from behind the door. "Chief? I'm sorry to bother you, but... Tao... caught my scent. I um... don't know how much longer..." The door opens. Chief is behind it. Her musk is much stronger in her office. My eyes go wide.

"I'll take you home." My eyes must show my relief, because she relaxes her posture some.

"Thank you, Chief." I refrain from sliding my fingertips over her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

We walk outside of the building and are struck by the harsh bite of the wind. _Damn winter holidays_. My black locks whip behind me for a moment and I can feel her body heat close to me. I turn my back to relieve my face of the flurry and her metalclad body is in front of me.

I try my damnedest and fight my instincts to trail my hands over her chest. She moves an inch closer to me and says, "where do you live, Yamada?" _Hmmm, my last name. It's usually what everyone calls me at the station. I don't think anyone knows my first name. To be fair, I like it that way._

I look up into fierce green eyes and maintain my composure. My arms are hugging my own frame, and even with the breeze I can still smell the Chief's arousal. "I live a few miles away, down on 7th Ave and Bell."

She looks at me as I stand there braving the cold. I unfortunately can't keep my body from _betraying_ me and I shiver as yet another frigid breeze drifts by. I've been out of the sun for too long and it's colder than I thought. She lets out a gruff noise, "just come here before you freeze." As she holds one arm out, I continue to stand there defiantly like I don't need her. She rolls her eyes and pulls me roughly to her body. She places my arms around her neck. "Hold on tight." Before I even register what is about to happen, I hear her cables extend out and both of our bodies are lifted off into the air. She catches me off guard and I tighten my arms around her shoulders. My legs also instinctively jump up and wrap around her waist as I hold onto her for dear life. I can feel vibrations through her chest into mine that _seriously_ feel like chuckling. _She_ would _laugh at nearly scaring me to death._

Our bodies drop as we cascade through the air and she smoothly catches us into the next swing. I'm assuming we're heading into the direction of my place.

I can't stand that she just laughed at my startled reaction, so the vengeful side of me decides to turn my head slightly and nuzzle into the crook of her neck. Her flesh is hot. I can feel us jolt a little. I would've probably smiled if I wasn't so concerned about falling to my death! Maybe doing that was a bad idea, but on some level, it was totally worth it. As we stabilize into yet another swing I do get the chance to smile against her skin.

I feel another rumble through her chest, but this one is constant. "Do you mind? I'm trying to get you home safe, not home in a body cast." I smile bigger against her and start to laugh as well. Her scent is still so delicious. I dig my face back into her neck to keep my face warm and she lets out a grunt.

_I can't even believe this is happening. I have always wondered what it would be like to be a cable-swinging metalbender. Granted, it isn't like I'm doing this first hand, but it's as close as I'll get. It's interesting to say the least, but I think I'll stick with my flame. I've almost gotten it hot enough and constant enough to be able to lift myself off the ground._

We continue to swing for what feels like almost another ten minutes. I still have my grip strong around her. "Alright, we're landing on this next one." I acknowledge with a hum. The fall is much longer than I was expecting, and I almost let out a scream. _I do NOT want to give her the satisfaction_ , so instead I just grip her harder and dig my face in more.

I can feel her brace for impact with earth rising to her feet and sinking us to the ground. I almost slip loose, but an arm wraps around my waist and the other under my backside. We stay like that after we stop moving for longer than a moment. I can feel my body temperature rising and my arousal drenching my thighs. _Ugh, not again!_ I can feel her arms grip me tighter and she starts walking towards the sidewalk.

She stops and slowly drops her arm from my thighs. I reluctantly move down to the ground. My arms are still clasped around her neck and I look up into her eyes. She interrupts the silence, "is it this one?"

My brain catches up with the fact that she just asked me something. I blink and clear my thoughts from her strong body. I finally release my grip from around her neck and turn to face the building. "Uh, yeah. This is the one." I turn and walk towards my building and thankfully I hear the clank of metal footsteps behind me _. Instincts be damned, the Chief of Police bending me over my kitchen table is all I can think about._

"Do you have an isolation chamber at least? To protect you from other alphas." I turn back and her gaze is serious.

I try to ignore the protruding plate in front of her pelvis. It's very distracting _. I am having the hardest time remembering that she's my boss and not this incredibly sexy, strong, mature alpha that I just want to take me, already._ I take a step closer, "I own the building, Chief. I don't have an isolation chamber, but usually staying on the top floor keeps my scent from the passersby."

Her one eyebrow quirks up as if she's trying to solve a puzzle. Trying to figure out how I own a whole building to myself as a grunt working on the force. _Of course, I'm not going to tell her I'm from the rich Yamada family that owns half the city. I don't want her to think I got on the force, because of my family's money. That's never what I wanted._

I cut her thoughts short, "thank you for the ride, Chief. Even though, you tried to kill me." I laugh and pat her shoulder and mistakenly slide my hand down her arm. I pull away quickly. _I really don't know where her head is at, even though I know what her body is telling me._

She watches my hand as it slides down and follows it as I pull it back. "Trust me, I wouldn't have to try hard." Her eyes playfully glint as we make eye contact.

_Oh, no she didn't._ I bite my lip. "If I had my lightning, that fight would've ended much differently." I fold my arms and angle my hips to the side.

"Keep telling yourself that, Yamada." She folds her own arms and smiles this big shit eating grin.

I step even closer and poke her in the chest plate. "Anytime, anyplace," _wait for it,_ "pebblebender." My smile widens mischievously as she huffs and rolls her eyes.

"That's the best you can come up with?" Her head rolls and then her face shifts just as she finishes her sentence. Her eyes go wide as though she sees something coming towards us over my shoulder. I just barely turn around and someone grabs me with a ring of stone. "Yamada!" Chief growls as the stone pulls me away out into the dark street next to my place.

_What the shit!_ I scream internally. _What is going on?_ My arms are wrapped up and smashed into my sides. I try to wiggle free, but there's no use. I've lost sight of the Chief from being whipped backwards. Fear starts to take over my body. I can't even see who's taken me, but I can hear him laughing as he runs ahead of me. "Oh yeah! Caught me an omega in heat!" He hoots loudly and my blood starts to boil! _Of course, that's all you want, you_ scum _!_

I focus all I have on the soles of my feet and the flame from within me bursts out. My flame is white hot, nearly illuminating the whole alleyway. I stop my momentum forward for just long enough and then I fly back in the opposite direction after hearing a very loud painful grunt. My stony prison and I go hurling towards the street pavement. I tuck down my face away from the road and brace for impact, but thankfully it never comes. My trajectory slows, and I'm gently placed onto the road. The stone crumbles around me. I pick myself up and turn to see the Chief fighting another earthbender, _the one who tried to kidnap me no doubt_.

They fight very aggressively. _If there's one thing I know, it's that alphas competing for an omega in heat can get_ really _ugly. I have no doubt the Chief will kick his ass, but this seriously put a damper on things._

Chief launches boulders at him as he slides on the paved road and dodges them easily. He kicks up pillars of the pavement and breaks of piece by piece kicking them towards her. She uses her metal cables and whips each one to bits. His eyes go wide as I'm sure he realizes he just fucked with a metalbending police officer. _Too bad he doesn't know the Chief by her face, he'd probably shit himself._

She grabs his ankles with her cables and tosses the sac across the ally into the building. He crumbles and slowly gets up. She's clearly showing off her prowess and runs towards him once more. He's finally up and he slides off on a wall of stone. She closes her eyes and I start to get worried. _What is she doing?!_ Her stance is solid and as he passes over her left side she sends a small direct path of dirt that trips the guy before he could get away. She sends him rolling and skidding across the pavement. She gets up and lands over his pathetic self with a stone hovering above his head.

I run over and grasp her arm, "you won. He's nothing. Put down the boulder, Chief." She seems as though she caught my scent and relaxed a little. My hands slide down her back as she's still leaning over him. I hear her growl deep inside and the noise sends heat straight to my core. She stands up and crushes the boulder right in front of him.

We start walking away and she turns to me grabbing my forearm, "are you alright?"

She stares intensely at me and I respond, "yes, thank you, again." I look down after taking a breath, "I would've had him." I look backup hoping she got my joke.

She laughs loudly and continues to walk me back, side by side, towards the way we came. "Let me guess, you would've gotten him with your lightning?" She turns her head and looks down to me with a small smile. Her chest is puffed up and she has her hand on my lower back as though she's guiding me. _I'm soaked, I really need to get inside._ We reach my place and she doesn't offer me a second to speak before basically pushing me inside. "Don't want that to happen a second time." Her voice is low as we enter the quiet building.

I walk into the entrance of the foyer. I plop my keys into the dish where they belong, and I also place my badge gently inside as well. She's standing awkwardly and stiff near the front door. I turn to face her and in the silence all I can hear is my heart pounding. Her scent is so strong as it fills the room and I inhale deeply letting it flood my brain. I start to breathe heavily as I step closer to her. The outline of her body, created by what little light is filtering in, is broad and strong. As I look at her, all I can feel is the pain in my stomach and the rush of arousal that's burning a hole straight through me. I just look down and think about riding her…

She steps closer to me, "are you sure you're alright?" I don't know what to do anymore, but my heat is taking over and I almost just want to give into my instincts.

"Yeah..." My head is spinning.

She clears her throat, "alright, then. I should get going." She goes to turn back towards the door.

"Chief, wait…" I reach my hand out to her to halt her movement, but she moves in response and catches me off guard. She spins and grabs the arm I had extended out while shoving me into the nearest wall. I grunt in pain and possibly excitement. I can tell the noise does something to her as well.

"What are you playing at?" Her eyes are as hard as steel staring into me like I'm a criminal she's interrogating.

I start breathing heavier. I notice her scent hasn't ceased and I'm sure I could ease the ache in between her legs. _Mmmm shit she really is strong._ I snarl somewhat as she stares at me and my hands start to heat up, which are beside my head on the wall.

I light a small flame and give her a devilish smile that causes her eyes to widen momentarily. She smiles slightly as she slings her cables around my wrists. She slides them far apart along the wall and I shoot a hot blaze from them. _Thankfully, the home has been doused in fire retardant. I planned it that way for my heats since a way I get through them is by releasing my flame._

Her face becomes feral as she watches me be her captive. I snarl once more and send a flame from my mouth into the air. I grunt in frustration at my inability to move. I huff, and a flame escapes my nose as I try to calm down my breathing. _She likes a fight? I'll give her a fight._ I send my knee up in her stomach and send another flame out from my mouth straight towards her. She leaps out of the way, but she had to recoil her cables from my wrists. I drop down to the ground and we're facing each other panting. I wait for her to make a move, but then I lose my patience. _Eh, what the hell? I love a challenge._

I send flames at her and she rolls and ducks out of the way past the large vase in the entranceway. I trace her path and send more fire. I contain my blasts to only small and direct streams. She breaks the vase and uses it to create a barrier. My eyes shoot open in shock at her flagrant disregard for a beautiful artifact from my homeland! I guffaw, "how dare you? Chief, that's priceless!" I stop momentarily my hands are exaggerating my emotions.

She takes advantage of my distraction and shoots out pieces of said vase straight for my head and limbs. "Quit whining, princess!" She growls at the end to add emphasis, but it churns the fire deep inside me even more. My face takes a determined look as I move into my next kata.

I hurl a bright hot flame towards her feet and she leaps out of my path. I decide now is my chance. _She wants to play hard? She's going to get hard._ I laugh internally at my own pun. I step back as she's still in motion and I start waving my hands, pulling my polls apart. I can feel the charge inside of me grow.

I see her land in her stance and notice what I'm doing. I'm so close to being fully charged. I keep my sights on her as she barrels towards me. It's almost as though we're moving in slow motion. My hands come around to finish the move and I go to reach out my hand to release my energy.

She shoots towards me in the mean time and launches out a cable. _I should've seen this coming._ My wrist is enveloped in metal wiring and it shoots my hand towards the sky. My lightning releases as my hand is directly above my head. I shoot it up through the skylight of my foyer and the glass shatters. The electricity flows through me, like all my pent-up urges and fire within me just flow right out.

The bolt lights up the whole sky followed by a roar of thunder. _I haven't ever let my element flow from me the way I just did. It skitters across the sky and I can see how much my bending has matured. All the hard work I put in and that's what becomes of it._ I'm in a dreamlike state as I watch all of this before me when I'm slammed up against my wall. This time her hands are around my wrists and her face is right in front of mine.

As she pants heavily she says, "lightning, huh?" in between pants of breath. I can feel the heat from her breathing on my face and I want her mouth on me everywhere.

I wriggle to try and escape her hold, but she just grips me tighter. She moves closer to me pressing her body up against my own and that's the straw that broke the camel's back. My mouth opens in a gasp and I look up into her eyes. I'm not entirely sure what she's saying through those green orbs, but I know what I want.

I lunge my head forward and connect with her lips. The soft sensation is not enough compared to what my desire feels like right now. I hear a low rumble come from her chest after she gasped from the initial realization. _I just want her to take me already! Knot me and fill me._ This, thankfully, is all in my head. I couldn't actually imagine the Chief would want to hear those words leave my mouth.

She presses further against me and this time brings one of her hands behind my head, pulling me in deeper. My flesh is beading with sweat and my now free hand is gripping as best as I can at her body. She continues to hold the other firmly in place.

She moves down to my neck leaving bites and licks along my jaw. My free hand slides down the front of her armor and I reach the protruding metal plate holding captive the mighty shaft of Chief Lin Beifong. _Ugh! I just want to burn this metal off!_

As if she could read my mind I hear a pained grunt and the metal paneling is ejected from her body. I gasp in excitement and I slide my wandering hand past her armor with anticipation of wrapping my hand around her thick…

My mouth drops open and my eyes roll back. She has her teeth on the skin of my neck and her one hand is trying to pull down my pants. I try my best to wrap my hand around her cock, but she has a lot to handle. I slowly start to slide my hand up while maintaining a firm grasp.

She gets my pants just low enough past my knees and I can feel another surge of arousal douse my legs. Her hands slide up gathering wetness on her fingers and brings them up to her shaft. She starts by wetting the tip and moves up her own cock to my hand. She nearly loses grip on me as I give her one last squeeze. I release her and bring my hand back up to the wall next to my head. _Oh fuck!_ It's all I can think as she leans in close to me.


	3. Chapter 3

My metal boots clank as I walk down the main cabin hallway. The airship smelled of metal and an unnatural perfume. _Man working the evening patrol is rough._ All I can think about is needing fresh air. The ship groans as it continues drifting towards Zaufu. _The city of metal awaits us as the Avatar had received word of an airbender living there._

I make a turn down a side corridor and my heart drops into my stomach. I freeze unable to think as my body, thankfully, reacts on instinct _. I should've smelt her scent from a mile away, but I'm sure the sleep deprivation must be getting to me working these weird hours_.

Her metal clad body was quickly approaching as I swiftly turn and make my way towards the closest doorway. I enter the room and turn to immediately shut the door. _Oh, spirits! I hope she didn't see me._ I suddenly hear a cough from behind me that interrupts my dazed frenzy.

My eyes shoot open wide as I realize I had entered someone's cabin. While maintaining my posture and keeping my face towards the door I start apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry," I close my eyes having heard a female's voice. "I don't mean to intrude… uh...uhm-."

I was halted from my fumbling when I heard Ms. Sato clearly, "it's okay. Where's the fire?"

"Oh! Ms. Sato, I apologize. I was meaning to come by and give you the all clear on the deck before you resided for the evening. I didn't mean to barge in you… I-I mean in **on** you like this." _I'm pretty sure I am sweating like crazy and I am still facing the door like an embarrassed schoolboy._

"Relax." She places a hand on my shoulder and the tension falls away easily, somehow. She continues, "you must've been hiding from something serious to be this bothered." I turn around as she applies a small amount of pressure to my shoulder. I stare into her eyes and have never felt so comforted. _Ms. Sato is just a hair taller than me, which really takes a toll on my ego, but who can be mad at someone so genuinely incredible_.

"Uh… Yeah, I kind of… messed up something pretty big in front of the Chief." I laugh nervously. "I've been avoiding her ever since." I look down and her voice calls my attention back to her.

"We've all been there. Trust me." She laughs gently. "You should've seen how she acted towards Korra after coming through and destroying the streets of Republic City."

_How can someone be this beautiful?_ I laugh nervously. _She may be an omega, but one can always appreciate beauty. Besides, if you look at how badass she is, you'd easily think she was an alpha._ "Thanks. I really appreciate that. Again, I apologize for intruding on you-."

She interrupts me again, "-it's no problem at all, really." She smiles softly. "Why don't I take a peak outside to make sure you're clear." She gives me a small wink and I nod in acceptance and gratitude.

She reaches for the door and casually peaks out, looking left and right. She pulls herself back into the room, "well, looks like you're clear for now. Might want to make a run for it."

"Good idea." I smile in appreciation. "Thank you for being so understanding. I-"

She interrupts again, "really, it's no trouble at all." Her smile is just infectious as I return the gesture and finally grasp my cue to leave. I nod to her and wish her a pleasant evening and go without making a further fool of myself.

I turn from the door and start walking when I bump into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry," I look up "Avatar Korra," I say with a little too much surprise in my voice. "I didn't see you there."

She shifts her head to the side, "what were you doing in Asami's room?" She asks me suspiciously.

"I was giving Ms. Sato an update on the status of the ship." I smile nervously as the bronzed muscular woman in front of me takes a calculating look, as if she's analyzing what I'm saying. "Everything is all clear." The silence between us is making me seem more awkward and suspicious as my eyes shift around. "Well, I should continue making my rounds. Goodnight, Avatar Korra." I bow my head slightly in respect to the master of all four elements.

"Goodnight… what's your name again?" She asks even though I don't think she ever knew it in the first place.

"Yamada, Avatar Korra." My hands are positioned behind my back as I feel interrogated by the young woman.

"Right," she nods her head "goodnight." She smiles at me genuinely and we both continue on with our strolls. _Man, that was weird. My beta spray must be working, because I would've thought if anyone could pick up on my scent it would be the Avatar. Maybe I'm giving her too much credit. Lin… ugh… Chief, usually does give her a hard time for not being the brightest bulb on the street._ I shake my head from the awkward encounter and continue on with my patrol.

Much to my relief, I take a breath to release all the tension I encountered in the last five minutes. I continue back to my original post to update the lieutenant on the lack of change to the security of the ship.

A few of us hang out in the small room and I reach for a glass of water. Before I can take a sip another officer, Yomeh, waterbends it into ice. I look over at her with a scolding glare as she just laughs. I jump to get a punch in when the door slams open.

Chief stands there with her scowl on and her muscles tense. "Quit fooling around! What is this, a circus?" Her voice reverberates through my flesh, sparking a hot heat. I try my best to ignore it.

I immediately stop my motions towards that damn waterbender. I don't want to get on a worse side of Lin Beifong. She turns to me and quickly pivots towards my lieutenant to receive the nightly report. They huddle in the corner as I try my hardest not to glance over at her. _I could've sworn she glanced back, but I was probably just imagining it with how much sleep I haven't gotten from these new hours._

My fellow sergeants call my name and catch my attention. "Yeah, what's up?" I ask to see what all the commotion is about.

The short earthbender says, "hey, you seen Earth Rumble lately? I'm betting on the new guy, Cavernous Boom!"

I roll my eyes not nearly entertained by those block heads as much as I am with probending. "What are you talking about!? Earth Rumble is archaic. The Lightning Vipers are going to take the championship in the probending finals. Their firebender is a prodigy." I say the words with awe and slightly jealousy.

"Oh, yeah. You would know, huh _Thunderous Flame_." She sarcastically rolls her eyes and winks at me.

"How many times do I have to tell you that's not me!?" _This has been nonstop since the word got out about someone attempting a kidnap on a firebender. Of course, it was me, but I wasn't going to let anyone know about it. The stupid name was created by the papers when someone told them they 'saw the kidnapee create a flame so hot it made a roaring thunder noise.' I know right?_ I roll my eyes _, real creative._

The door slams again and I had completely lost track of Chief. Every time she does that I cringe.

"Alright, officers. Time to start your roaming duties. Double up and take them in two-hour shifts." _Our lieutenant was hand picked by the Chief and his indominable attitude could be one of the reasons why. He leads by example and knows how to set the standard. I really look up to him._

While I was lost in my thoughts all the guys had paired up with someone. I glare at Yomeh for ditching me for Suka. I roll my eyes and realize that I'm stuck alone.

"Yamada!" The lieutenant shouts, "you'll be cleaning the latrines tonight and they better be spotless." He huffs and walks out of the room followed by all the other officers.

_UGHHHH!_ I internally groan at myself for my lack of attention span. _Why me!? The way that goofball Bolin eats, I'll be cleaning for hours._ I drop my shoulders in surrender and go to grab the cleaning supplies.

I make my way to the female latrines and hear the shower running. I announce myself, "this is officer Yamada, just cleaning up." There's no response. I walk closer assuming no one was around, and someone had _wastefully_ left the water running. I go to reach in and shut off the water when my arm is grabbed and wrapped tightly behind my back. I was so shocked I retaliated not understanding who was attacking me.

I shove them into the shower wall as we both get doused with water. They punch me in the gut and I bend over trying to regain my breath. They grabbed me by neck and shoved me into the adjacent wall. I pant heavily as water showers over me and my uniform. Then I hear a low rumbling growl. It sends an ache to my core as pressure is continually pressed onto my shoulder.

Their face gets closer to me as they take a slow steady inhale. My eyes widen in shock when I realize that I was closing in on the end of my shift and the water probably washed off whatever was left of my spray. _Why is this always happening to me!?_ Out of frustration I writhe and snarl, but the grip on my arm only gets tighter. I worry that it's about to pop out of socket if I move too suddenly. I continue to pant and wait for their next move. _Whoever they are, they have control over me, for now._

They're huffing behind me, likely due to the pheromones surging through their body. _Their scent is strong and pungent, meaning I came across a very strong alpha. It almost smells familiar. Why didn't they say anything when I entered!?_

I attempt to struggle again to get out of their hold, but it only seems to edge them on. _They like it. I can smell her scent getting stronger, enveloping me in it. Soon she'll fully form her shaft and take me…_ that's when I snap out of it. _All I ever do is get myself into trouble with this!_

I find my resolve and when she moves closer to me, pressing up against my body, I jut us both backwards into the opposite wall. I hear a grunt and growl in pain and frustration. Before she can get a good grip on me, I turn and glance at her before I make a run for the exit. _Avatar Korra? Oh no! This is bad. This is bad!_

I make it out of the latrine and down the hall leaving a trail of water behind me.

Bolin and Mako catch my fleeting body running away. Bolin says "man, they're in a hurry." Then, not so gracefully, he slips on my trial of water and falls flat on his back.

/

I make it to my room and slam the door closed. I lean against the door thinking my body would stop anyone from entering. _Ridiculous,_ I turn and lock the door. As soon as I regain my composure, I wipe the water from my face and pull my hair back to redo it. I start taking off my wet uniform and go to lay in bed. There was still a needing ache in my stomach from being around Korra… _Korra. How am I ever going to face her again!?_ I put my hands over my face in frustration and try not to focus on how good she smelled. _She's the Avatar, of course she's going to smell amazing._

Without thinking, I drift off to sleep.

_She has me pinned against the wall. I wriggle to try and escape her hold, but she just grips me tighter. She moves closer to me pressing her body up against my own and that's the straw that broke the camel's back. My mouth opens in a gasp and I look up into her eyes. I'm not entirely sure what she's saying through those green orbs, but I know what I want._

_I lunge my head forward and connect with her lips. The soft sensation is not enough compared to what my desire feels like right now. I hear a low rumble come from her chest after she gasped from the initial realization._ I just want her to take me already! Knot me and fill me. _This, thankfully, is all in my head. I couldn't actually imagine the Chief would want to hear those words leave my mouth._

_She presses further against me and this time brings one of her hands behind my head, pulling me in deeper. My flesh is beading with sweat and my now free hand is gripping as best as I can at her body. She continues to hold the other firmly in place._

_She moves down to my neck leaving bites and licks along my jaw. My free hand slides down the front of her armor and I reach the protruding metal plate holding captive the mighty shaft of Chief Lin Beifong._ Ugh! I just want to burn this metal off!

_As if she could read my mind I hear a pained grunt and the metal paneling is ejected from her body. I gasp in excitement and I slide my wandering hand past her armor with anticipation of wrapping my hand around her thick…_

_My mouth drops open and my eyes roll back. She has her teeth on the skin of my neck and her one hand is trying to pull down my pants. I try my best to wrap my hand around her cock, but she has a lot to handle. I slowly start to slide my hand up while maintaining a firm grasp._

_She gets my pants just low enough past my knees and I can feel another surge of arousal douse my legs. Her hands slide up gathering wetness on her fingers and brings them up to her shaft. She starts by wetting the tip and moves up her own cock to my hand. She nearly loses grip on me as I give her one last squeeze. I release her and bring my hand back up to the wall next to my head._ Oh fuck! _It's all I can think as she leans in close to me._

_Our mouths connect and she feverously devours me with forceful pressure. Plate by plate, the metal falls from her body. I can feel the increase in body heat as she rubs the tip of her cock through my wet folds._ She likes teasing me I can tell _. I growl and claw at her back trying my best to get her inside of me._

_She grunts and growls in a tone of warning. She wants me to know who is in control and it is not me. She bites my neck and pins me harder with her body against mine as she slowly thrusts herself through my folds. She doesn't enter me and I can feel my walls clenching looking for fullness. I calm myself enough to release my control to her._

_She barely penetrates my opening and I start to understand her reluctance. She would've hurt me for sure with her size._ In my daze, all I can think about is her shaft satisfying my heat in every way.

_I reach down to once again feel the girth of her cock in my hands. I feel a sense of control when she lets me slide my hand up and down, using my wetness to coat my hand. I squeezed and slid my hand up and down. Her eyes roll back and I can tell she's starting to lose control as her hips begin to move on their own._

My bedroom door slams open. A tall dark shadow looms over me as I come out of my dazed sex dream. _Why is it always her in my dreams!?_ I grunt in frustration at the blinding light when I see the shadow stiffen. The room obviously was filled with my aroma. My thighs are drenched from the dream and I can see the shadow inhale deeply through their nose. My hazy thoughts are still on the shaft that I so badly want between my thighs when I hear a familiar voice.

The voice was low and calculated after taking another deep inhale. "Where… is… the Avatar?" That was the voice in my dreams. The Chief. She shudders and shakes her head in frustration and disbelief. It dawns on me, _the Avatar's scent draped around me earlier in the showers._ My eyes widen and I start to worry she's going to blow a gage, when she just stops. She shakes her head and leaves. All I can think about is how badly I want her, but nothing seems to be going right. _How do I keep getting myself into these situations?_

/

_Early that next morning I run to the showers before anyone would be awake. I make sure to get the hell in and out as quickly as possible. I found out that Chief had covered for me after she found me in my quarters. Now, she and Avatar Korra are the only one's who know that I'm an omega. I'm hoping it stays that way. Hopefully, she doesn't have a big mouth like that Bolin guy. I'm pretty sure I know his whole life story._

I walk back from the showers with a towel drying my face when I almost run into someone, again. _I really need to look where I'm going._ I look up and see Avatar Korra standing there like a antelope-deer in a satomobile's headlights. My mouth opens agape, like I had something to say, but nothing would come out.

She stares at me blankly and her cheeks burn a bright red color. She speaks up, "I uh… didn't know you're an omega." She slides her hand back behind her neck as she bashfully smiles.

"Yeah, it isn't something I like announcing to the whole world." I look at her sternly. "Why didn't' you say anything after I said I was in there?"

"I honestly didn't hear you!" She gestures grandly with her arms. "I'm so sorry. I just caught your scent and couldn't get it out of my head. When you reached in I just lost control. That hardly ever happens to me." She looks down at herself a little ashamed.

_I glare at her wanted to rip her head off but looking at her face and also remembering that she's the Avatar and could easily rip through me with every element, I decide to stay calm. "_ Thank you for apologizing. I can't say much good came from it, especially when the Chief came and found me in my room smelling like you." I look downward feeling a little shameful, myself.

Korra says, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for all of that to happen. Great another reason to get on her bad side." I laugh at her downtrodden expression as I sympathize with her.

"Trust me, I'm already in the same boat." I shake my head. She looks up at me as if she wanted to ask me about it but notices my expression and keeps it to herself.

"You were really strong in there. I thought you had cracked my head open after pushing me into the wall like that." Her laugh is sincere. "I think it's what knocked me out of my lust driven haze." She rubs her head.

I wince, "yeah, sorry about that."

"No! It's cool. I deserved it, huh?" She laughs sweetly, again. "Hey maybe we can spar sometime. You were pretty tough. I'd love some good competition. You're a firebender, right?"

I nod, "yup, pretty good, too." _I fold my arms letting her know she doesn't intimidate me, even though deep down she really does. I mean c'mon! She's the Avatar. She probably has some special spirit bending powers or something._ I laugh somewhat arrogantly.

She then gets a look of determination on her face, "oh, you are so on! I'm meeting the airbender hopefully today when we land. How 'bout after dinner?"

_Her face is just begging me to kick her butt._ "I'll see if I can pen you in." I smile slightly enough for her to know I'm obviously joking, and I actually get a hearty laugh out of her.

"See you, then!" She announces as she runs off in the other direction.

_Man, these last 24 hours have been so weird. I still can't get that dream out of my head. It's been playing constantly for the last few weeks, since the end of my heat._ I shake my head to free me from that mental trap and continue on to my room to get dressed for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

We docked the airship more than a few hours ago. The Metal Clan officers offered their assistance and they were very impressive. After I downloaded my gear in our quarters we were staying in, I grabbed Yomeh and we headed to the chow hall to grab some food.

We walked in and stood in line. _This place is pristine compared to the set up in Republic City,_ I think as my eyes scan the large open room. The metal scaffolding shines like they actually assign someone to go up and wax it. Budget cuts in the city really hit the little guy the hardest, it seems.

"Let's sit over here" Yomeh says as she carries her tray to the empty table.

I follow her and all I can think about is looking forward to kicking the Avatar's butt.

She knocks me out of my daze as she waves a hand in my face. "Helloooooo! Earth to Yamada."

I push her hand out of my face. "What do you want, crazy?" I take a big bite of whatever this heavenly bliss is they call food here. My eyes roll to the back of my head with the savory taste.

Yomeh interrupts my bliss, "dude, chill. You were completely zoned out a couple seconds ago. What… or should I say, ' _who_ ya thinkin about?'" She gives me a big cheesy smirk, like she caught me doing something I shouldn't be doing.

I pick up her spoon and shove the food into her face. She reluctantly takes a bite and we both hum in enjoyment.

"How do I transfer to this glorious kingdom?" Yomeh looks dopey as she continues to eat and thankfully, she forgets everything she was just about to tease me for.

We finish our food with remorse and try to remind each other that we'll be here for at least a week or two. We split ways and I head out to my quarters. This place is so extravagant, that even our officers get small suits to themselves. I plop down into my bed and let the warmth of my full stomach engulf me. I nearly fall asleep when I hear a bang on my door. I get up and answer it quickly.

A metalbender from the Metal Clan stands in front of me. She's a hair taller than me, similar to Ms. Sato's height. Her voice comes out smokey "officer Yamada?"

From her uniform, and the memo we got before arriving in Zaufu, I could recognize her rank on her armor. It resembled one of the higher ones. After my pause it came to me, "yes, Captain" I finally got out. "Good evening. How can I help you?"

Her hands are folded behind her back and her chin just high enough to show me how confident and in charge she really is. _Are all metalbenders this sexy?!_ I try my best to remain professional.

"The Avatar asked me personally to inform you that she'll be located in the training grounds in approximately one hour." She eyes me up and down like she's sizing me up.

"Yes. Thank you, Captain." My mind is running rampant. _Oh, Korra you don't know anything about rank structure. You just sent someone high up to be a messenger for a lowly officer like me. I hope she doesn't think anything is going on between us. The gossip in a unit runs rampant like a hippo cow stampede._ "I apologize for you being bothered to come down here, Captain…" she cuts me off.

"Captain Kuvira." She smirks looking at me with this knowing look. "It's really no trouble at all. I am, as you should be, ready to serve the Avatar in whatever capacity necessary." She walks past me as she enters my room.

Thankfully, I hadn't unpacked much and was still in my uniform _. She doesn't really have anything to give me a hard time about._ I try to think of anything, _does my uniform still look neat, did I throw anything embarrassing away, did I…_

My eyes shoot open as she drifts by the dresser that my Beta Not Smell Like Omega spray is sitting completely out in the open.I almost shit bricks when she breezes past it. I quietly release the breath I've been holding.

"Well, looks like your settling in comfortably." She goes to leave my room and pauses at the door and inhales like she's taking a drag from a cigarette. "You may want to reapply that spray before heading out, officer."

I swallow hard. "Yes, Captain," my blush from embarrassment, and bubbling hatred of my lack of attention, flushes all the way up to my ears. I catch her sideways glance as she laughs through her nose, smirks and walks away.

 _I can't believe this is happening right now. I give up._ I watch her walk out of sight around the corner and close the door, trying my hardest not to rip it off its' hinges. I slump down smacking my hands over my face. "Whyyyyyyy?!" I yell in frustration.

The door opens and I'm nearly smacked in the face with it. I look up with a very pissed off glare when I see Yomeh about to burst with laughter. "What the hell, man! You almost hit me," I yelled.

"Dude, What was that about!?" Her nosey-ass self smiles at me again as she goes to sit on my bed.

I grumble as I put my hands over my face and roll into a pathetic ball on the floor. "Why is my life so ridiculous? I'm just an officer on the police force and I keep getting wrapped up with all these high-ranking people?!" I start rambling after all the chaos in my life from the last 24 hours. It just spews out, because I can't contain it anymore. "I cannot seem to get my scent under control, and I keep accidentally telling people I'm an omega. And that captain knows now too, and I feel like some idiot who doesn't know how to keep her life in order…" I pause with my mouth open and my eyes shoot up to Yomeh.

Her eyes are wide and her eyebrows are lifted. "Ohhhhh." Here comes that shit eating grin again. "I knew it!" She notices my downtrodden look as I crumble to the floor again. "Honey, look. If you thought you were fooling anyone, then you need a reality check. Just over halfway through your shifts people can start to smell you. You have a strong omega scent and you need a double dose of that spray if you're trying to blend in." She wags her finger.

"You're just telling me this, _**now**_!?" I say it with exacerbation.

"I thought you knew," she shrugs her shoulders.

" _ **What**_!? What kind of sense does that make? I spray myself to not smell like an omega, _just_ long enough to get through _some_ of the day, and not care at the end?!" _How could I be so stupid._

"Hey… I don't know what to tell you. It only recently started happening. Maybe after your last heat. Are you on a new birth control or something?" She looks at me like she cares.

 _My last heat… I wasn't alone during my last heat. I had the Chief._ "Do you think… I may be unconsciously trying to get someone's attention?" I look up after asking that out loud and that damn smile is back on her face.

"Who is it?! Is it someone in the department? Someone you met? The Avatar?!" She squeals after the last name is thrown out there, her fists clench and shake from excitement.

"No! I'm not telling you anything. You didn't even tell me my scent has been off for over a month now!" I turn and walk around her over to my desk and spray a few times all over myself. _Avatar Korra does know I'm an omega, but I don't need anyone else figuring it out_. "Good grief! This whole time I was thinking how off my game I've been, but it was just my spray!?" I look _over at her annoyed. "I used to be able to spray one time and I wouldn't have to worry about it_ even 'til the next day. Now look at me!" I groan.

"Why are you spraying now?" She asks with confusion. "Actually! You've been dodging my questions. What happened with the captain a minute ago? I'm no omega, but I could smell that alpha all over the hallway." She looks at me like I have a secret to tell.

"Look." I deadpan, annoyed. "She was just telling me some information. I've been summoned to meet Avatar Korra later in the training grounds." With a determined grin I say, "She is so going down."

"Ohhhhh, okay! Now that you're miss big-shot-omega, you're gonna get with all the alphas, huh?" She winks at me and I could not be more disgusted.

"Stop that, right now." I roll my eyes. "I'm _not_ that kind of omega. I don't look for some alpha to come find me and hope that they'll take me behind some bushes. I fuck who I want, when I want." I realize my voice is beginning to carry as I'm getting fired up. I speak softer as I continue. "As far as I'm concerned, Avatar Korra just wants to spar after I nearly kicked her ass the other night for trapping me in the women's washroom." I point and shush her immediately. "Before you lose your shit, nothing happening, it was a mistake and we're cool. She wants to spar and I'm so gonna kick her ass." My grin is toothy as I start changing my clothes _. I'm not worried about Yomeh. We're like sisters. We've been on the force and went through the academy together. It's a whole other world after you seen that many naked strangers in a barracks room shower._

"Well, shit." She huffs after hearing my rant. "Just be careful. I don't know what it's like to be an omega, but I have seen how alphas get around an omega in heat. Shit, even when they aren't in heat." She rolls her eyes.

"I appreciate it." I throw this fitted top on. _It's the best for mobility and the less likely to get caught up in anything the Avatar sends at me._ "I'll have it under control." _I hope._

"Alright, if you say so." She spanks my butt as I go to leave the room. "Go get 'em, _Thunderous Flame_." She winks, and I groan leaving the room, slamming the door shut.

I make my way to the training grounds after walking past a few metalbenders making their rounds. _They gave really clear directions_. I got here early, because I ran away from Yomeh. I start stretching and reaching towards the sky. _I'm sure I have time to warm up with a few katas._ I continue to stretch my legs and then take a lap around the arena. There are metal platforms and blocks of what look like meteorites on pedestals. My muscles loosen and I start bending my flame. Inhaling deeply and releasing on my exhale. My flame begins to sharpen and burn hotter. My leg sweeps low and I round my body into an aerial summersault slamming my flame outwards and slicing across the ground.

"I'd be getting warmed up too if I were you." Avatar Korra laughs as she stretches her taunt muscles in her arms.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Bring it on, pretty girl." I smirk trying my best to keep my nerves and excitement at bay. _It's been ages since I've competed and it's a good way to let loose some of this angst._ "Any rules?" I say it as I dance around in a fighting stance trying to keep loose.

"That's up to you. Any limitations on sub-bending? Yano, 'cause I'm the Avatar and all." She chuckles lightly.

 _She gave me that damn smirk and I just want to wipe it off her_ damn _face._ "Nope." I get into my stance and prepare for her onslaught.

She lunges at me with chunks of earth flying through the air towards my face. I dodge it easily keeping my arms tight and sending fireballs in her direction. Left, right, left go my fists as I continue my attack.

The Avatar jumps and sends a gust of air my way with the swing of her leg. She's right on top of me, but I manage as I bring my forearms together and break the blast of wind through the center.

I get up and continue to come at her _._ "Ughhh!" I perform something similar to an airbending move as I twist my arms and send a funnel of searing hot fire straight for her. She jumps out of the way and rides a rockslide around me on a wave of earth. I swear I feel the metal paneling below my feet begin to moan like she was about to bend them, but she doesn't. She sends air punches at me and knocks me off balance. _What was that?_

After, I can hear her giggling in the distance.

I regain my composure and lean back on my hands for momentum forward. I jump back into my stance and swiftly attack with a spinning flame blast from my foot. Avatar Korra's laughter is cut short when she realizes that she got sidetracked. She barely raises a wall of earth just before my flame scorches around her. "Stay focused Avatar." I teased.

Avatar Korra grunts with determination and lunges straight for me. She kicks at my head and I narrowly dodge it moving into an uppercut with flames. She breaks my move and slams my hand away from her body.

She throws a cross and a hook towards my body causing me to arch backwards. I lean into the opportune position to kick out her knee, but she again blasts me with wind. It separates our bodies by a few meters and continues to throw stone, this time it was metal.

I serpentine left and then right. I dive forward and under, missing the largest chunk, and plant and spring upward with a flaming fist into her stomach. She goes down for a moment, but with how solid my hand hit her, she was prepared and clenched her abs.

I heard a shout coming from the side of the arena. It catches me off guard and I see that Bolin guy making a hissing noise, like 'that hit must've hurt'. I smile a big cheesy grin, but before I turn my attention back to the Avatar, my eyeline catches the sexy black metal uniform and a deep scowl on Chief's face. She looks like she's seething, with how angry her eyes look. _I don't understand why she's so upset._

Asami and Mako were there, as well as that metalbending captain, Captain Kuvira. Before I know what happens, I get a gust of wind straight to my midsection, tosses me 20 meters towards the other end of the arena.

I hear the Bolin guy call out 'cheap shot' and I got back into the fight. _Well, knowing I have a special audience now, makes me want to take this for the win_. I wait for the Avatar to run in my direction and send blow by blow of fire at her.

She doesn't seem phased as she dodges like an airbender, swiftly passing and bending away each blast. She gets closer as I change tactics and reach for her shirt. I pull her in close grabbing at her neck and we fall to the ground into a ball.

She reaches to try and steal my hand. _To pin me, no doubt._ I pull away and capture her in my guard between my legs. She goes to punch at me and I squeeze my thighs pushing all the air out of her diaphragm. She digs her elbows into my thighs and the pressure is too great and my hold breaks.

Avatar Korra pushes herself away and looks around _I'm guess for water._ I reach up and barely miss grabbing her shirt. She crouches back over me and bends metal over her hands. She starts throwing fists at my head. I put my elbows up in front of my face as I transfer my body weight side to side, dodging. I catch a punch to my shoulder and sweep to the side to get her off top of me.

I roll away and shoot a huge blast directly in her direction. I hear a strained voice from our little crowd yell "Korra!" _It's Asami._

I grin as I realize she didn't die by my flame and with the distance we had I planned to ready my lightning. My hands pull apart my polls and I direct this brilliantly bright, hot bolt of electricity her way.

Her face lights up as the electricity flows towards her. The next thing I know she captures it in one hand and fluidly crosses her body and she reaches towards the sky. My bolt lit up the whole land of Zaufu, followed by a barreling clap of thunder.

Everyone glances upward and I hear "woah," coming from the distance.

The Avatar glances over at me and huffs. "I think we'll call it a tie."

We both pant to catch our breath as we walk closer to each other. "So," I say between breaths. "I won then."

"What!?" She said incredulously." I _said_ that it's a tie! Neither of us won." She glares at me as she was just about to reach out and shake my hand.

"Wrong, you surrendered." I gave her a cheeky grin as she huffs and runs at me.

She tackles me to the ground and starts pinching my sides and arms "Say uncle!" She yells into my neck as she tries to protect her face.

I grunt and try to get this big, goofy alpha off of me. I laugh and push, but refuse to say uncle, "never!"

The group walks up and a very eerily calm Chief's voice rings through our little play fight. "Yamada! Get up."

The Avatar rolls off of me and tries to let her know we were having fun, but Chief Beifong interrupts her "I said _now_ , Yamada!"

I roll over and stand at attention in front of her "Chief." I was still panting and now nervous as hell. _What did I do? I don't have to be on shift for another 2 hours._

"Inside. Now." Her voice got deeper. I can smell a scent off of Chief Beifong, but I can't place it.

I left the group and send a small wave to Avatar Korra. I watch as Asami reaches for Korra like she was injured, _or maybe she's just worried. Hmmm, they would be cute together._

I walk past Captain Kuvira and she has this smirk on her face, like she approved of my efforts.

* * *

We make it inside, and she leads me down a hall or two. I can hardly focus on where we're going, because she smells good and _I should not be pining right now._ I scold myself.

She walks around another corner and opens the first door there. I walk in and turn on the lights. _It's a larger guest room, much more elegant than the little 10x10 box I have. The drapes looked to be satin, or silk_. I'm thrusted out of my own thoughts as I'm slammed up again the wall.

I grunt and look into darker green eyes. She has me pinned and lifted by the collar of my shirt.

"What are you playing at?" She stares at me and I continue to fight her. She growls and leans in against my neck _. I've never seen her this mad. Something seems off. She doesn't get like this._ I turn my head in submission and feel her lips ghost against my neck.

Her scent finally clicks in my head. _She was fighting her baser instincts_. The scent was musty and strong usually used as a warning to other alphas. _She was fighting her instinct to protect me. I remember smelling it that day in the alley._ My eyes go wide in realization and I let out a whimper. _I couldn't help that one. I swear this woman just pulls them out of me._ "Were you bending the metal platform?"

She bites down where her lips just were, and _it is confirmation enough for me_.

She inhales through her nose while she's still latched onto my neck. Her body presses further against me as her teeth bite almost hard enough to draw blood. I hiss at the sharp pain and a pool of arousal goes to my core. I moan lightly before saying, "Lin," her name slips from my mouth.

I go from sensory overload to nothing as she quickly pushes away from me. I nearly fall to my knees as I look up at her, panting.

She doesn't look right at me. "Damnit," she says through gritted teeth.

I sit there panting, not wanting to make any sudden movements, but I don't know what to do. _I want to crawl over to her and relieve the pressure between her legs, but once again I have no idea where her head is at._

She looks like she's fighting something within herself. I've never seen an alpha have so much restraint.

I barely have it in me to speak but, "do you… want me… to go?" _Spirits know I don't really want to, Lin!_ I try to speak calmly. "Or, I could help…relieve some… pressure-"

She cuts me off "leave." Her voice is cold and she doesn't even look at me.

 _Ughh! I hate how I let myself get caught up again._ I growl, but do my best to keep my feelings in check as I get up to leave the room.

I sidestep and exit the door, giving it a slam when I close it. My eyes start to tear up, but I don't let any fall down my face. I get a couple meters away, still angry, when I hear a pained grunt. _It came from the Chief's room_ and I stopped in my tracks.

I hear something else. Something familiar that sends heat straight to my core. _She's moaning._ My mouth drops open as the sounds send my heart racing. _She must be too gone to feel the vibrations from when my feet stopped moving._ Then, I picture something in my head, _unless your feet aren't on the ground._ I imagine her sprawled out on her bed stroking herself and I soak through my workout pants.

One of my hands runs up and tangles in my hair, gripping and tugging slightly as my other hand digs my nails into my own thigh. The sharp pain helps keep me focused and not in a lust, crazed stupor. It takes everything in me to even think about walking away. I grant myself the pleasure of listening to her climax. She grunts and moans. I can hear her seed spilling onto the tile floor, and it takes a miracle not to whine. _I want her to spill inside me…_ Those words pull me back and, on that note, I ran and got the hell out of there. _Worst thing I could do would be for her to get back her senses and realize I've been standing there the whole time_.

* * *

I told my supervisor that I wasn't feeling to well and ran to my room. _This way I don't have to go to work with this aching throb between my legs._ I make it to my room and begin to take care of myself. My boy shorts are drenched as I slide my fingers through my folds and all I can think about is the tip of her cock teasing my entrance. It doesn't take long and a small sense of relief comes over me as I cum. I still ache to be filled and stretched again by her shaft. I sigh and think: _Tonight is gonna be a long night._


	5. Chapter 5

_Fighting and training have always been my outlet. I'm good at it. I'm skilled and precise. It was one of the main reasons I made a spot on the forces guard team for Avatar Korra. But nothing could have prepared me for this._

My head pounds as I wake. It feels like I was hit by a Sato train. My eyes flutter open and I quickly realize the compromising position I'm in. My hands are tied behind my back and a cloth is tied around my mouth. I start to breath heavier as panic starts to rise in my chest. _Where am I!?_

My eyes shift all around as I try not to move too much yet. _If anyone is close by, I don't want to gain their attention._ I'm lying in a 5x5 metal box. There isn't anything else. I don't hear anything else, other than my own breathing. I try to calm myself, but the blaze of my thoughts are beginning to run rampant down their own dangerous path. _I'm kidnapped. How did I let this happen? Who did this?_ I try hard to remember anything from before I had blacked out, but little to nothing is coming to mind… except. _I was with Korra._

* * *

**Earlier that day.**

I roll over and look at the clock. The join between my legs is sore from relieving myself last night… multiple times. _My dreams keep replaying that night over again and again, but by this time I've learned to wake up before I screw everything up. It's almost like I've memorized it at this point. I release my lighting and she drives me into the wall. She drives me crazy with her relentless growling and searing hot mouth. It's like she needs me to know she's in charge. I think she likes the fight in me. She likes the challenge. I haven't felt power from an alpha like I did from that night._ My mind plays it back once more as I indulge in the past for just a moment longer.

…

_I hear a pained grunt and the metal paneling is ejected from her body. I gasp in excitement and I slide my wandering hand past her armor with anticipation of wrapping my hand around her thick…_

_My mouth drops open and my eyes roll back. She has her teeth on the skin of my neck and her one hand is trying to pull down my pants. I try my best to wrap my hand around her cock, but she has a lot to handle. I slowly start to slide my hand up while maintaining a firm grasp._

_She gets my pants just low enough past my knees and I can feel another surge of arousal douse my legs. Her hands slide up gathering wetness on her fingers and brings them up to her shaft. She starts by wetting the tip and moves up her own cock to my hand. She nearly loses grip on me as I give her one last squeeze. I release her and bring my hand back up to the wall next to my head._

Oh fuck! _It's all I can think as she leans in close to me._

 _Our mouths connect and she feverously devours me with forceful pressure. Plate by plate, the metal falls from her body. I can feel the increase in body heat as she rubs the tip of her cock through my wet folds._ She likes teasing me I can tell _. I growl and claw at her back trying my best to get her inside of me._

_She grunts and growls in a tone of warning. She wants me to know who is in control and it is not me. She bites my neck and pins me harder with her body against mine as she slowly thrusts herself through my folds. She doesn't enter me, and I can feel my walls clenching looking for fullness. I calm myself enough to release my control to her._

_She barely penetrates my opening and I start to understand her reluctance._ She would've hurt me for sure with her size. _In my daze, all I can think about is her shaft satisfying my heat in every way._

_I reach down to once again feel the girth of her cock in my hands. I feel a sense of control when she lets me slide my hand up and down, using my wetness to coat my hand. I squeeze and slide my hand up and down. Her eyes roll back and I can tell she's starting to lose control as her hips begin to move on their own._

_She starts to slowly enter me with each slow thrust, and I can feel my walls being painfully stretched. By this time, I have fallen deep into my omega state. My mind is lust filled and my heat is calling out for the Chief to take me. I succumb willingly as nothing flows through my mind except needing to be filled fully by the woman in front of me._

_She growls again and in my moment of indulging in the feel of her throbbing shaft, every plate had fallen from her upper half. I look down and my hungry gaze looks over her gleamy sweaty torso. Her muscles are tight as she holds me up against the wall. Her full chest is heaving in front of me and I whine once more. The effect the sound has on her is captivating._

_She moans at hearing my sounds of submission and clenches her jaw. She leans up and grabs ahold my body, reaching for and tugging harshly on my hair. She pulls me close, closing the distance between our lips. I lift and wrap my legs around her hips and offer myself the perfect angle. I feel her length slam deeper into my aching core. Another whine escapes my mouth and my hands claw at her back. I rake them over strong taunt muscles._

_She pulls me away from the wall and she walks us around the corner. Without even looking, we make our way over to my sofa. She leans down over the cushions and I fall onto them after letting go of her body. She unsheathes from my folds and my muscles clench around nothing._

_She looks me over as my chest is heaving and I can see her smelling my scent. It's no doubt fogging her mind and I need her now more than ever. My heat is ripping through me. My skin feels as though it's on fire every time her eyes run over my body, and my center is aching to be fucked by her._

_She leans down and grabs my shirt. My mind is lost as I don't know what's about to happen, until she pulls it apart and the buttons go flying. My shirt is torn open revealing my full black chest binding, and my pants and underwear are dangling from one leg as I'm spread out on display in front of her._

_She has yet to move, and I growl in irritation. "Chief." She looks at me as though I pulled her from her thoughts. "Take me. I need you to so badly. Please, fuck me."_

_She gazes over my body, but she's not moving._ What is she doing?! She's so hesitant. _Then it clicks._ Unless, she doesn't want to… _My mouth opens and closes as I'm attempting to speak through my newfound stupor. The realization pulls me from my instincts that are telling me how badly she wants me. Her scent has been steady and unchanging. They're telling me she wants to satisfy me in every way… but she isn't._

_She stares intently at me, gripping and squeezing the side of the couch._

" _I-i-if you don't… want to…" I look down almost despising the words on my tongue._

_Her head shifts to the side as a heavy scowl takes over her face. She huffs._

UGH! I wish I could read minds! _I feel like my body is about to explode if she doesn't touch me this second… but she pulls away. She stands up and…_

…

I shake my head free from the thoughts of that night. The rest that plays out is awkward redressing and a silent and dreadfully painful exit. All I can see is the metal being called back to her body as she redresses and walks out the door.

An ache in my chest throbs and I try not to let it overwhelm me. _This is why I wake myself from the dream. I can't bear to see her walk away again. That night of my heat was one of the most painful as I tried to satisfy myself. After being so close to having her… nothing seemed to satiate my need._

I try my best not to let it get to me, but it does this morning. _Why is she acting like a teenage-alpha? Either she wants me, or she doesn't! She had pulled me into her room last night and I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. The way she's so aggressive doesn't scare me, but she seems like she's so out of control. I think she got into an argument with her sister the other day… maybe she's on edge about that._

I sigh.

 _She's not my problem. She's a grown woman who knows what she wants. I'm not going to let her do this to me. Make me pine after her until she pushes me away._ I roll my eyes.

I get up and pull on my police uniform and my stomach growls. I put on that damn spray, about 10 times, and leave to go find Yomeh.

* * *

I walk out of my door and make it a few steps before I run into Avatar Korra. Having not seen her I blurt out, "I'm sorry-"

"We have to stop meeting like this." She laughs at my inability to walk.

I laugh and smile at her. "You should really watch where you're walking, Avatar. I don't want to have to kick your butt again."

"What!? You did not kick my butt. I said it was a tie." I smile and cross my arms nodding at her display. She huffs a shakes her head, then looks back up into my eyes. "Did everything work out with Lin?"

 _That caught me off guard. "_ Yes. It did. She's... just worried I may be taking my professional relationship with you a bit too far Making it more personal than I should be." _Wow, I just threw that out off the top of my head._

"What? She can't control what I do. You were," she pauses a moment to think, "helping me with my bending. So I don't get rusty while we're out here. See! Professional."

I laugh at her again. "Sure, we can call it that I suppose. Although, you did attack me in the bathroom. Not too sure how professional that was." I lean my weight over onto one hip.

"That is _not_ even what happened and you know it!" She laughs and smiles big. _I love teasing this goofy alpha. "_ I'll show you attacking!" She lunges at me in attempt to even the situation. She clearly wants to win this argument with her fists.

I turn and catch her, spin her in my grip and put her in a headlock. "Avatar Korra, that was too easy. Hasn't anyone taught you hand-to-hand combat?"

She reluctantly taps my arm and glares at me as she stands back up. "You need to teach me that."

I laugh airily at her hurt pride and agree. "Alright, fine. How about later? Outside the grounds, I'll even teach you close range firebending."

"Deal. Give me a few hours and I'll be out there." She smiles like she gets to do something fun and takes off in the opposite direction.

I shake my head and roll my eyes as I resume the direction I was heading in as well.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about what's bothering you?" Yomeh asks, _she's always been able to read me too well._

"I told you, I'm fine. I'll get over it."

I sigh.

_I feel like I've been doing that a lot this morning._

"Yeah, ok. 'Fine' definitely means you're not fine." Her eyes narrow at me as she doesn't believe a word I say.

"Or fine means exactly what I say it does." I roll my eyes.

"Excuse me," the voice interrupts our conversation. It's Ms. Sato. "Do you mind if we talk for a moment." She says it as she looks directly at me.

I turn and look at Yomeh, as if she can read my mind, and _actually I think most of the time she really can…_ She gets up and leaves after greeting Ms. Sato. As she walks behind her back, she looks at me with wide eyes. They scream ' _What did you do now?!'_

I shrug my shoulders in response.

Asami sits down in front of me. I start to feel awkward, unsure if I should continue eating since she doesn't have her own food.

"Oh, please continue." She gestures to my food. "This is unofficial business." Her smile is just beautiful.

 _She doesn't have to tell me twice. This food is amazing!_ I go to pick up my utensil to shove more food into my mouth and gesture to her to start speaking.

Her hands are clasped in front of her body, lightly on the table. She looks down at them. A blush starts to rise on her cheeks. "Do you like Korra?" she blurts out.

I choke on my food and cough. "Eh-Eh… excuse me?" My eyes are wide and I'm suddenly feeling so embarrassed. "Why, did someone say something? I promise I have a professional relationship with Avatar Korra." The words all fumble out so fast.

She waves her hands slightly in attempt to calm me. "No, no it's nothing like that." She smiles sheepishly. "It's just that… she keeps talking about her fight with you." She laughs, "I feel a little foolish to come to you actually –"

"Look, Ms. Sato-"

"You can call me Asami."

I smile at her sweet nature. "Asami, I loved fighting with Korra. I've grown up in bending tournaments, fighting against amazing benders of all kinds. It's been so long since then and to get to go one-on-one with the Avatar." My eyes widen to show the excitement. "Don't ever tell her I told you that, but it's awesome! She's this big dorky alpha who happens to be a badass Avatar. Don't get me wrong she's got everything going for her, but she's not my type. Besides." I change my demeanor to play innocent. "I'm pretty sure that alpha is already smitten." Her eyes widen and narrow and I smile devilishly.

"Who?" Her scent changed and I just love this. _I knew these two would be cute together._

"Oh, I probably shouldn't say. I mean I don't think she's told her yet." I look at her and the worry glosses over her face at who it could be. "Why don't you go talk to her about it"

She looks at me with this face of concern. "She is a pretty amazing alpha. She could have anyone she wants." She shifts her head and looks off in the distance.

"I'm going to meet her again later, if you want me to bring it up?" I offer knowing who this particular alpha wanted. _If only I could read the Chief as well as I can Avatar Korra._

"Only if it's not too much to ask. I'm sure I could probably bring it up to her at some point." Her head cants to the side as she awaits my response.

"It's no trouble. We'll be sparring again. She wanted some pointers on the hand to hand combat as well as close range bending."

"Hmm. Okay." She smiles that damn sweet smirk again. "Thank you. And if you could keep it between us, I'd appreciate it."

"Of course." _She's so adorable I could just squeeze her!_

"Okay." She stands to leave and bids me a good day.

* * *

I make it back to my room to get changed quickly. _I'm so thankful I have today off. I thought I was going to lose my mind._

I throw on some loose pants that won't interfere with my flame but will offer flexibility when I take down the Avatar. I throw on a top and make my way to leave the small room.

I reach for the door to open it and as I do Chief stands on the other side with her hand raised as though she was just about to knock. Her eyes widen.

My heart sinks into my stomach, and my eyes gaze into hers shifting from one green orb to the other.

 _She smells nice._ Her black uniform is stunning on her, as it is every time I see her.

 _Stop it!_ I scold myself internally. _"_ Chief? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

I bite my lip and her eyes lower, only for a brief moment. "Yamada," she stands erect and official with her hands behind her back. She looks to her left and right as to assess if anyone is close by. "I'd like to apologize to you for my behavior." She clears her throat and looks into my eyes. "It's unbecoming of the Chief of Police to take advantage of any young officer. It won't happen again." Her jaw clenches after that one and I can hardly believe what I'm hearing.

_I knew it… She never wanted me. She's been fighting her instincts this whole time._

"Thank you, Chief." I keep it brief, because I can hardly hold in my emotions. I swallow hard. _I can't let her see my disappointment. She can't know how much I want her. Why pine after someone who doesn't even want me?_

Her eyes linger on me as though they're calculating what had just happened, what her next move should be, or if she should move at all. We stand there in silence as the tension grows.

I can feel her body heat. Her scent is driving me wild and I can't hardly move, or breathe. The top of her head is only a few inches higher than mine, but I can feel her towering over me _. Like I could fall into her arms right now and she would be there. I could take the leap and maybe she'd catch me._

Internally, I huff at my thoughts… ' _maybe.' 'Maybe' can mean a lot of things. 'Maybe' can be hopeful like 'maybe she actually does want me.' 'Maybe I'm the omega she's always wanted but is struggling to have.'_

' _Maybe' can also be painful, because as it implies, it can go well or go badly._

 _I've never felt so connected to an alpha, and I had never intended to. I never wanted this. This gamble of my heart is too great. I could leap… and_ maybe _she'd catch me, but maybe isn't good enough._

_I deserve to know someone wants me. I am an omega and a damn strong one at that. I will not let this situation, or my emotions dictate me._

I look up into emerald eyes after a moment in my head, just feeling the uncertainty of her lingering body. That closeness releases something inside me. Something I've only wanted to give to her. She breathes in my scent and I'm sure I am signally her with all my deep desire, but I can't trust her with this, not yet…

"I need to go, Chief. I have a meeting with the Avatar." I slowly move my body against hers as I slide between her and the doorway. I start walking off.

"Yamada…" I don't look back and hoping she won't stop me…

"Kimiko…" That does it. I stop at the sound of my given name. I don't hear it often and it's strange how I hear her say it. Like she's the only one who's allowed to. Like I've heard her say it before. My jaw tightens and the fire blazes within me.

She steps closer behind me as I hear her metal steps approaching. She keeps an inch of distance between our bodies. She breathes in deeply and lets it out slowly. Much like someone feeling exasperated.

My jaw clenches and unclenches. _I can't believe her right now! Sucking me back in._

"You'd get tired of me after just one of your heats." She huffs out just barely above a raspy whisper.

I scoff at the audacity of the question and tears form in my eyes. They're not from sadness, but anger. My least favorite tears. "I," the words are caught in my throat and I try to swallow it. "How could you say that? You know nothing about me. Not truly. Because I respect the hell out of you. You're incredible, and I see so much more than just a strong alpha." I shake my head. "I need to go." I walk away.

* * *

I try to shove those last moments out of my head as I walk outside. _The grass is so green here._ I continue walking through the stony paths until I reach my destination. It's a bit away from the grounds of Su's mansion, but this way we won't worry about catching anything on fire.

I clear my throat as I approach the Avatar. "Did you warm up yet? It seemed to have worked for me last time." I laugh as she turns and scowls at me.

"Some of us are just born talented, okay?" She stretches her left then right arm. Not enough to be considered a warmup, but enough to not pull anything.

I start stretching my own arms and look at this silly alpha. She's so strong and confident. _She probably isn't ashamed to be with her omega._ I huff and roll my eyes.

She catches my attitude. "You okay?" Her eyes are narrowed in concern.

"I'm fine. Dumb alphas are so frustrating."

"Oh. Yeah. We can be pretty tough sometimes. Everything okay?" She rubs her hand behind her head.

"Yeah, I'm good." I look over at her mischievously as I want to ask her if she likes Asami. Before I say anything, I hear rustling coming from the side of the shrubs. It divides my attention and she speaks before I can ask her.

"Okay, well you can always talk to your Avatar." She winks like she's offering me such an amazing honor.

I laugh at her antics. "You having any omega problems, oh mighty Avatar? Or is everything perfect for you?"

Her hand rubs her neck again. "Yeah, they're good."

"Got your eye on anyone in particular? Like a nonbending omega?" I smile as she blushes. I lean over to stretch my legs.

"Actually…"

The Avatar is cut off and she looks down at her leg. It has something sticking out of it and we make eye contact. My leg is hit as well and I realize we've both shot with darts. I move to reach for her, but I'm quickly taken down. I hear heavy footsteps aproaching and voices.

"Grab the Avatar and make it quick." A strong male voice comes from out of my eyeline.

"15 seconds before the guards make their way back around." A female.

"What about this one?" Arms reach down near my face.

"Take her as well. Let's see what we can get out of her."

I see them carry off Korra, before grabbing me. Then, everything fades to blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

Lin walks off after Yamada goes in the opposite direction. She grunts, frustrated with her own inadequacies. "Ugh! This can't happen. It would never work! What can't she see about that?" She rolls her eyes as she cannot seem to make up her mind. One second, she has complete resolve and the next it's obliterated to smithereens.

She had one simple task: apologize to the damn woman and assure her it wouldn't happen again. _But no! Her damn scent wafts in my face and I become a crazed schoolgirl._

She clenches her jaw and takes off down the hall to check on the security of the Beifong estate. Ever since she found out that Zaheer and his bandits are out causing trouble again, she's been on high alert.

Something doesn't feel right. She can sense it.

She'll just have to put her… _messy_ personal life on hold.

She walks into Suyin's study, "have you heard?" Lin asks her sister.

"Yes. Zaheer is out and he's already gotten two of his 'associates.'" She pauses, looking over her sister. "Are you worried?"

"Am I worried?" She asks with incredulity. "Of course, I am! They've targeted the Avatar before, and they'll do it again. We need to make previsions. I need to get the Avatar back home where I can protect her."

"Lin, a numerous amount of your officers are here with you and you have the protection of my metal clan backing you as well. There is no need to leave the city. Please. Stay, and we can keep Korra safe together."

Her calm demeanor is eating at Lin's nerves. "How can you be so casual? These people are dangerous. All four together will be a force we haven't faced in a long time."

"Lin! Come now. It will be fine. I have state of the art security, thanks to my brilliant husband, and we will keep the metal clan making their rounds night and day."

The door barges open and Bolin and Mako are standing at the entrance. "Chief!" Mako says, "A guard was making his rounds and believes he saw someone kidnap Korra!"

Lin's jaw clenches and her sister gasps. "That's not possible! The metal clan was just alerted only a few hours ago. This can't happen!"

"Well it did, Suyin! Anymore bright ideas from your _damn_ husband?!"

~o-O-o~

Lin sits in front of a nervous metal clan guard. In fact, he's so nervous the metal of his uniform is clattering from his jitteriness. She clenches her teeth and uses her bending to halt the sound of metal jangling. "Tell me again what happened," her tone is grave and low.

"I was making my rounds." He begins to fiddle with his fingers on the table. "We've amped up security and I was broadening my scope from my normal path. Off in the distance I saw the Avatar as well as another female -"

"A female?" Lin cuts him off.

"Yeah. This female came up to her on the north side of the estate. They were talking for a minute. That's when I turned and started walking the other way. I was trying to be vigilant, looking in all directions." His eyebrows shift as he looks side to side. "That's when I heard something strange."

Lin continues to listen as her glare becomes sharper with every word.

He continues, "It was like muffled murmurs. I turned and out of the corner of my eye I saw rapid movement, then I felt the ground shift with my bending. I ran over to check it out, but there wasn't a trace. Not even the Avatar."

Lin brings up her hand to silence any more of his ramblings. She got the gist and so did Suyin.

"Lin, I don't think that's hardly enough to go on. Maybe Korra and this girl took off to be alone. Why else would they have been outside of the training grounds?"

Lin doesn't like Suyin's casual tone. She has a gut feeling and she always trusts it. She looks back at the guard. "Tell me more about this female you saw. What did she look like?" She pointedly looks at him for more details.

"Uhm," the guard really starts sweating from the gaze of Lin Beifong. He thought Suyin is intimidating, but he was no way prepared for this.

"Out with it!" Lin's scent drifts to the guard in warning. She usually gets her perps to confess using it, but now it just might come in handy as well.

His eyes shoot open and the beta nearly pisses himself. "Sh-she had on a black tank top and red pants. Her hair is long, uhm, up in a top knot almost."

Lin's eyes widen as a moment recalls from her memory:

_Her scent wafts into my head and it damn near causes my shaft to form in the hall. She speaks, "I need to go, Chief. I have a meeting with the Avatar." I feel the younger woman slide past, between me and the doorframe…_

"Yamada…" she says it lowly as her mind fills with worry for the two women. Her alpha roars with rage inside her.

"What did you say, Lin?" Suyin looks over at her sister inquisitively.

Lin gets up abruptly grabs the guard by his arm and drags him from the room. She rushes him out to the nearest exit and releases him. "Show me."

He can sense her anger. "Show y-"

"Where did this take place, damnit!?" Her tone got his feet moving and she took off after him. Suyin, Mako, Asami and Bolin follow closely behind.

They make it over into a grassy area just at the edge of the grounds by the tree line near the mountainside. "Okay," he says, "I was standing here, and I saw them over there." He points to an area near some of the bushes and trees.

Lin takes off in the direction he pointed in. She reaches the site and inhales the faint scent of Yamada lingering in the area, the Avatar too. She looks left and right. Her mind tries to piece together the situation. _Whoever took them had to have knowledge of the city to have been able to sneak in and out so quietly._ Her mind begins reeling with anyone suspicious in the last few days.

She tries to shake away that train of thought as she needs to take in everything she can here. Her senses heighten and she closes her eyes. _Focus… What is that other smell?_ Her eyes dart left and right again behind her eyelids as she begins to pick up on another scent

Meanwhile, Mako and the others make a run for the Chief.

Suyin can sense something must be wrong with how serious her sister is. "Lin, what on earth is happ-"

"Quiet! Don't come any closer!" She holds them back as to not interfere with what she found. She inhales the scent and she doesn't recognize it to be the Avatar. It's faint, but she can smell another alpha… the alpha doesn't seem to have been triggered by Yamada's omega scent. _She had to have sprayed a fair dose of her beta spray. It won't last forever, though…_

She opens her eyes and looks around on the ground to notice any inconsistencies.

Lin walks around in a semicircle of the area using her bending as well as her heightened senses. She notices the earth had been disturbed. She looks down at the small area and lifts the cluster of pulled grass and twigs.

Her heart sinks and rage begins burning in her chest.

In the dirt someone etched something with their finger:

"Lin. Help. Yama-"

Yamada was calling out to her for help in the only way she knew Lin would receive it. The Avatar and her officer were taken.

Her alpha is becoming enraged inside of her. _How_ **dare** _they touch her!_

She almost loses herself to it, but Lin grunts, clenching and unclenching her jaw. She needs to get a grip on herself. She needs to focus and save them. She goes through the techniques her mother taught her when she was a young hormonal cadet.

She looks at the others and they can sense what's going on. Her scent to protect was triggered and they all were cautious in approaching her. She needs to protect Korra… and Yamada. She sighs as she struggles with that fact.

Mako speaks. "Chief, what do you see? We only want to help." His calm voice and following-protocol manner keeps her focused.

"Yamada and Korra were here. She left a message… asking for help." Mako nods as she divulges more information. "There's another scent here. An alpha. I don't recognize it."

"Good. That's something to go on. Do you see anything with your seismic sense? Can you tell what direction they went in?"

Lin grunts in affirmation. She gathers herself and reaches deeper into her senses than she ever has before. She slams her foot down causing a huge reverberation to extend throughout the mountainside.

The lines are crisp and her heightened senses are more than helpful. She can see so much even signs of a collapsed tunnel that leads out to the other side. Her eyes open as she yells back to the group, "there's a collapsed tunnel." She turns, "Suyin, get every one of your guards on this mountainside and have them look for any paths out of here. If we're lucky they may only have a few hours on us." Lin attempts to reign in her alpha. Being hotheaded and easily agitated won't help the situation.

Suyin nods and takes off to let her Captain of the Guard know to dispatch all available guards to do a sweep through the mountain.

Lin turns without making eye contact with any of the Avatar's friends. She heads off towards the estate to get her police officers working on their missing people.

~o-O-o~

Lin slams the door open to the office of her Lieutenant. Everyone inside directs their eyes towards the Chief. Her face is as stern as they've ever seen it. "Everyone, listen up! We have reason to believe that the Avatar and one of our own officers were taken this afternoon." Murmuring starts to get louder as they each become concerned. "The Metal Clan is being dispatched to check the mountainside and we'll be joining in the efforts. Now get up and get your fellow officers here ASAP."

She turns to leave the room when her Lieutenant asks her something, "Chief," she turns her head slightly. "Which officer was taken?"

She clears her throat. "Officer, Yamada." Her fist clench as she says it.

Yomeh happens to be in the room as well and her stomach drops, "wait, what? I just saw her a few hours ago!" Her voice floods with concern as she absentmindedly gathers her equipment.

The Chief hardens her demeanor, because any thought of what might have happened to the strong young woman makes her blood boil. "Everyone meet outside. Mako, get on a radio and reach out to Tenzin in the Northern Air Temple. We may need all hands-on deck." She leaves the room abruptly, slamming the door shut. She exhales through her nose slowly as she tries to regain her composure. She tries to fool herself that she's more concerned about Korra, but her inner alpha is on the verge of a rampage. They took Yamada. _Who knows what they could be doing to her now…_ She shakes her head to clear it and takes off towards Suyins office.

~o-O-o~

Kuvira gets word that the Avatar is missing along with the omega she's become intrigued by. She rustles up her guard and along with Chief Beifong's police force they scale the mountain for any sign of the kidnappers.

The officers slings their cables and scale the face of the cliff. Another large group is on the opposite side to get an all around visual on the area.

Kuvira lands on the ground of the opposite side of the mountain. She scans the area for any disturbed earth and actually finds some. She wanders around carefully examining the area closely. Then something catches her eye. She finds a small ring close to the face of the cliff. Kuvira examines it closely as she turns it over with her fingers. Her gaze directed at the object is so severe she can almost melt it to nothing. She clenches her jaw and shoves it into her pocket.

* * *

It's been hours since I woke up. I keep hearing footsteps nearby, but I never hear anyone speaking _._

 _I've given this enough time_.

I finally sit up. My hands are tied behind my back, but I easily slide them under my butt and around my legs. They're in front of me as I reach up to pull down the gag in my mouth. I grimace as the wet fabric is removed.

I look around and try to take in what I can about my situation. I'm in a small metal box. My boots are missing, and my favorite sparring pants have been torn. _Ugh, probably from being dragged._ I notice that there's a small opening at the top of the cage-like room with some bars running through it and what appears to be a sliding door that only opens from the outside on the bottom. _That must be where they plan to shove the food under, if they give me any at all…_

My thoughts start to spiral, and I try to get ahold of myself. I stand up and try to grab at the bars and look out the window. It's difficult with my hands tied. I look down at them, examining how to get myself out of this strange tie. It's metal wiring that's clamped in the middle. They look like a rudimentary set of handcuffs from a century ago.

I huff and try to jump again. I grab the bars, but the pressure it applies to my wrists is unbearable. I look around for any footholds, but the box is smooth, flush all around.

I jump again and grab ahold, but before the pain sinks in I thrust my lower body behind me and press my feet on the opposite wall. I try my hardest to climb the flat surface while pushing against the bars on the opposite side. One foot rises after another as I try to keep my body rigid. Beads of sweat are forming on my brow and my teeth are clenched. I finally get high enough to look out, but there's nothing. I'm looking at a wall of stone that's only two feet away from me.

Suddenly there's a jolt of electricity coursing through my body. I grit my teeth and let it flow through me to the other side. It stops and I fall to the ground spasming from the excess voltage.

I hear a laugh on the other side of the metal.

"Pathetic. You would've served yourself better just continuing to lie there on the floor, like a weak turtle-mouse." The voice is male and condescending.

I roll my eyes. "What do you want with us?" I ask it knowing they won't give me anything, but _hey, it's worth a shot_.

He laughs again. This time much more exaggerated, like he heard the funniest joke. "And what makes you think I'm gonna tell you?"

"Ghazan!" A female voice rings through the small space. "Do not fraternize with the prisoners."

I become confused as I hear rushing water from somewhere.

A heavy sigh escapes him, "go from one prison straight to another."

"Oh, quit your sniveling. It'll all be over soon. The other members went to retrieve the…" a breath of silence, "antidote." Her tone divulges a hint of reservation about mentioning the 'antidote,' _whatever in the hell that means._

"Yeah, yeah. Soon this will be over, and I won't have to be trapped in any more cages." The earth cracks and crumbles as I'm sure he's bending some in his hands. _What have we gotten ourselves into. I think I remember Lin mentioning something about protecting Korra. There are people after her. This has to be them._

"What do you want with us? We won't give you any information, so whatever it is that you're after, you won't get it from us." I sound haughty trying to get something, _anything,_ out of them. My heart pounding in my chest.

They both snicker and laugh from the other side.

"We already have everything we need. The Avatar is our priority and then afterwards we'll take care of you," Ghazan says in a grave tone.

My eyes widen and my jaw clenches. I start to breathe heavily as panic starts to bleed into my head. _Focus, idiot!_ My eyes dart around as I hear the two leave the immediate area. I don't hear a door close, so _I'm either in an open room or they didn't shut the door._ I jump up to the bars risking the painful jolts flashing through my body again. I peer out and around, and it doesn't seem like we're in an actual building. It looks like the walls are dark wet stone. The ground is dirt covered and it seems like… _I'm in a cavern_? I shake my head of the confusion. _I have to think of something before they get to Korra! Whatever they're planning, doesn't sound good._

* * *

Kuvira knocks on a door and enters joining Suyin, Lin and the others in a large meeting room. They all look to her with quizzical looks, wondering if she's come up with any trace of the missing officer and Korra. "Suyin," she calls and walks towards the matriarch. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the ring she found on the ground, keeping it clasped tightly in her fist. She looks at the others before she speaks as though she's deciding if she should say this next part in private. She sighs, relenting, knowing that everyone in this room is invested in finding the Avatar and deserves to know. She opens her hand. "I found this on the other side of the mountain. The dirt was disturbed in the same location and it's not far from… Aiwei's home."

She's cut off from continuing when Suyin abruptly grabs the ring from her hand, gasping at the startling news. "No!"

"What's the meaning of this Suyin?" Lin asks in a grave tone. She walks over to peer at what was handed over to her sister. It was a small, shiny, golden ring that looks to be some sort of jewelry or decoration. "That guy with the nose chain?" she asks with disbelief. She immediately storms off and her sister chases after her.

"Lin!" She runs up beside her hoping she could make sense of this. "It can't be! It just can't."

"Yeah, well I'm not taking any risks. Captain Kuvira!" She shouts out behind her expecting that she hadn't followed them. The Captain of the guard however has been following closely behind.

"Yes, Chief Beifong," she responds.

"Show me where this guy lives." Her look could level the entire Beifong estate. Kuvira gives a curt nod and leads Lin in the right direction. Team Avatar following closely on their heels.

They arrive at his home, but Lin keeps them all at a distance. Unsure of what to expect from a lie detector, she keeps them all at least 50 yards away. She slowly approaches the home and as soon as she's in range she stomps the ground so hard she feels the earth begin to rumble beneath her. Her senses traverse outward over the dwelling showing the confines of his home as well as an additional area leading down into a cellar-like room. There are three barrels in the center of the room and crates lining the walls.

She opens her eyes and a mask of confusion and skepticism crosses her face. She decides to be cautious and keeps everyone behind after giving a signal. She looks into the windows and notices Aiwei facing the sink, his back towards her. She peers towards the back of the residence where the room and tunnel she detected with her seismic senses should've been, and instead of seeing an inconspicuous door she sees a bookshelf. _How did this idiot not alert anyone sooner? Dammit, Suyin._ She rolls her eyes.

She heads to the front door and without giving notice bursts through it causing the heavy metal door to groan and creak from its' hinges.

Startled, Aiwei turns and glares at her. He makes a run for the bookcase while sending up the metal wall. Lin halts its' assent and muscles it back down to the ground.

 _Amateur,_ she thinks _._

He has no time to close the bookshelf and just runs down into the hidden room.

She follows closely behind him when she sees the detonators on the drums.

_Oh No._

Time slows.

Her eyes go wide, and she does the first thing that comes to her mind. She bends the gold-plated zinc metal attached to the jackass and yanks him by the face. Before he can reach the explosives to cause major, harmful damage, his body torques in the opposite direction and begins bleeding profusely from the metal being ripped from his flesh. "AAAAAAGHHH!"

He reaches for his face when she hurls a cable to his wrists and captures them in a very rough, an ungraceful hold. The other is wrapped around his body. He yells in pain again from the constricting agony, but it only gives her more satisfaction. "You're coming with us, you traitorous-jackass." She scoffs at him, "only an idiot wears metal on their face." She rolls her eyes as she drags his sniveling-cursing-self outside.

* * *

I start to hear someone walking closer in the area. I haven't devised any plan yet, but something was better than nothing.

A person crouches in front of the contraption and slides open the small door at the bottom of my confines. Shock written all over my face when I act before thinking. Quick as the lightning I yield, I reach down to grab their hand that just barely pokes through. I then use what I have stored up in my body to release a jolt of electricity. It isn't much but causes enough pain for me to get an ugly scream in return.

I hear their body slump to the floor and suddenly find myself at a loss. _What now?!_

I shift my eyes left and right hoping it will pop some brilliant plan into my mind when I hear footsteps approaching quickly.

"Why you little!" That one female screams. Before I have a chance to collect myself water is rushing in all around me.

"Aaaaahhhh!" I scream, but this time no flame comes out, all there is is sheer panic. The small room fills, and _I'm surrounded by water!_

I take my last deep breath, and I reach out looking for anything to help myself. My eyes are wide looking all around. I start to thrash and kick at the metal walls, but nothing is moving.

My flame would boil me alive.

I've run out of options.

The light begins to fade into blackness.

* * *

A scream rings out through the cave. Korra's head perks up at the sound and her instinct to protect comes out. _That voice_. She recognizes it. Her eyes widen and she writhes and clenches her body trying to escape to help the fiery omega. The leather straps that buckle her to the metal table keep her in place.

She can smell Yamada's fear wafting into her sinuses. She flexes her entire body as she struggles against her restraints.

"Mmmmghhph!" She screams her own muffled cry through her mouth gag as she angrily fights to be free.

Then it stops. The scent. The screaming. It all stops.

Korra starts to breathe quickly as her concern rises. Her eyes go wide again as she scans the large room, but it's filled with darkness. The leather strapping her onto the table is restricting and she can hardly move. Korra grunts and screams again once more. She can hardly breathe, and a fire is burning in her chest.

Her eyes glow white.

Soon after, she hears a whisper from Ravaa, "not yet."

Her eyes fade back to normal and she hears an ominous chuckle from one of the dark corners. A voice she thinks she's heard before speaks, "In due time." He walks closer and his body hovers over the side of the table. "Soon _true_ order will reign once again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, Hell yeah! I had fun writing this. Especially the Aiwei stuff. He's a pompous ass. I had to let Lin get him.
> 
> Second, took some advice and edited this chapter a lot. Someone said it was a tad more emotional than they expected and I really took a close look and agreed. It was tough for me though, because that's what I love about omegaverse is how characters most times lose themselves to their instincts and hormones. The rage and the passion. This originally did have Lin losing her shit a lot more than I ended up writing. But I like the way it turned out. Lin would totally be a badass alpha who controls herself to the extreme. I mean yeah a few times she couldn't help herself, but this time was important! Yamada's life is on the line.


	7. Chapter 7

Lin paces the hall just outside Suyin’s study. After Lin had grabbed the stuffy lie detector and dragged him to the house, she was blocked by her sister. The fury and betrayal written across her sister’s face was clear and her anger was blazing hot. If Lin had let her sister have him, she’s certain Su would’ve done horrible, regretful things.

Instead, she swept by her sister, tossed him into the closest room and ordered four of her top guards to keep an eye on him while they figure something out. She tries to think of something, _anything,_ but her mind keeps wandering in irrational thought.

She keeps thinking of Yamada and how she only saw her just 6 hours ago. She was in her presence and her lapse in judgement just ruined everything – like it continues to do. She knew the first time she shouldn’t have followed her into her home. She got her home safe enough and she _knew_ she should’ve just left her to her own devices. She went inside – with an omega in heat for crying out loud! She was just asking for trouble. And ever since then that’s all Lin had caused, like a damn teenager.

She rolls her eyes.

Yamada isn’t like other omegas, she’s tough. She’s shown undeniable strength and control. Lin knows she’s more than a proficient firebender and that she should have nothing to worry about, but she is worrying. She’s been taken by _criminals,_ and Lin is just sitting here while her… officer – yeah, that’s the word she chooses in this moment – is out there. She mentally scoffs at herself and her _ridiculous_ behavior. She knows how the firebender makes her feel. She’s also lived more than a decade or two piling high those metal walls to keep anyone out for these reasons.

Her alpha starts to stir more and more as she continues to think about her. About how she’s been gone too long. Then, suddenly, she realizes sooner or later Yamada’s spray won’t be potent enough to hide her scent. The thought makes her eyes bulge and her heart race. _If any of those scumbags lays a finger on her!_ She wretches her neck to the side to crack it and get her shit under control, but thoughts of the omega fending off unscrupulous asswhipes washes a wave of possessiveness Lin hasn’t felt since Tenzin left her for Pema.

She begins pacing again while the others continue to throw out bullshit ideas. _Like this will solve anything!_ “Are we going to question him, or what?” Her tone is sharp, demanding and aggravated. She’s losing focus as the precious little time they have to save the two women continues to dwindle. She can sense the grains of sand falling into the base of the hourglass. It’s been half an hour and they’ve gotten nowhere.

“We will Chief, but we need to approach this carefully. He has information, but if we go about it the wrong way, then he’ll never give us what we want.” Mako sighs. “He has all the cards. We need to be –“

“All the cards, my ass.” Lin busts into the office where the little, conniving traitor sits quietly on the couch. He looks at her with dull eyes.

A sense of urgency pulls her further into the room. _This would be so much damn easier if my alpha wasn’t gnawing at every nerve in my body._ She shakes her head of the fog and continues approaching him. She grabs him by the collar and lifts him up with all the strength she can muster and gives him a glare that could bring any omega to their knees.

 _This omega will quiver under me,_ she thinks _._

The pheromones she creates, nearly at will, begin to intimidate him. She clenches her jaw, and she can _feel_ his fear rising. She lowers him momentarily and brings him closer. She tilts her head to the side as though she’s studying this _being_ before her: a pathetic rat.

“Clearly, you know that you have nothing to lose.” She pauses, gauging his facial responses closely. “Your life is over… and it will never be the same.” His face relaxes some as the reiteration of the previous events flood his mind. Then, his features begin to tighten in anger. Lin laughs internally, _he’s too easy – every emotion on his sleeve._ “You’ll live the rest of your pathetic life in a pit in the ground, surrounded by ice or wood. You’ll be nothing, but a lousy shitting-machine. Eating and shitting until you die.” This causes a visceral reaction as his eyes widen ever so slightly. She continues to pump out pheromones and his skin prickles as a shiver runs up his spine.

“The Red Lotus will prevai –“

Lin pulls him close – nearly touching – and she gives a deep, guttural growl from her core that causes him to wince visibly. His eyes are closed and arms reared back in preparation for the aggressive attack, but nothing comes. He chances a glance at her and sees the steeling glare just as he remembers moments before.

The onslaught of pheromones finally takes it’s final toll as he groans in frustration – unable to stop what’s already happening. He’s been fighting it since she walked into the room and now it’s just too unbearable to resist anymore.

Soon she hears a splattering hit the ground. She doesn’t need to look down to know she’s made this man piss himself.

He quivers as the uncontrollable reaction continues and a shudder escapes his mouth. Fear is radiating off him as he pinches off the flow of urine – attempting to regain his composure. The pheromones don’t dare stop and not a single officer in the room bothers to halt the Chief. They know the tactic well enough and any sudden movements could ruin what she’s put into the interaction already. This omega is feeling her prowess. Lin can smell it.

She releases her grip and drops him to the ground in his own mess. He lies back supporting himself with his arms. He licks his lips as he continues to stare at the alpha that is Chief Lin Beifong.

She looks down at him with her chin high as though she’s demanding his submission. He gasps lightly as he notices the small gesture and lowers his own head, his eyes on his lap. He can see her boots as they land directly into his line of sight making sure that he stays focused.

She kneels and lifts his chin so their eyes can meet again. Her absolute disgust for this man keeps her from even allowing him to touch her armor. His hands drift to his lap as he inhales her scent. She nearly snarls at the audacity of him getting a whiff of her essence, but she controls herself enough not to let anything slip. “You’re a needy little omega, aren’t you?” Her voice carries a heavy, rough tone that reminds her of the night with Yamada. It brings actual need into her core and she uses it against the worm beneath her.

He grunts an affirmation and the sound disgusts her.

His eyes start to gloss over and his eyes rake over her form and face until they reach back down between her legs. He hums lightly.

She’s almost got him. He’s putty in her hands and everyone is being good standing off to the sides – they’ve just blurred into the background and out of his periphery.

Lin doesn’t necessarily pride herself over toying with an unstable human, much less anyone else, but she’s desperate. She needs to find Yamada and Korra. They could be in grave danger and with Aiwei’s confirmation of the Red Lotus’s involvement, it could be the end of much more than the Avatar’s life.

The thought alone of failing and letting Korra fall into the hands of those despicable people burns a flame in her core, and the fact that Yamada has been pulled into the mix makes it begin to rage into a roaring white hot flame.

Her alpha is attempting to rear it’s ugly head in an act of possessiveness, but she grunts trying to coax it down. The fire blazing in her core is difficult to ignore, so she decides to put this into good use.

 _Something tells me you like it rough, you whiny little bitch._ She reaches for his throat and grasps firmly.

He yelps, but the sound doesn’t deter her. His mumbles become incoherent as he weakly grasps at her hand trying to tug it off. She can tell though that there’s no real force behind the action. _He wants it._

Oh, how she wishes she could jerk him to the side and make him writhe in pain until he cries out the truth, but she leans close to give him a chance, “now. Be a good little omega and tell me where they are. Where have they taken the Avatar?”

His eyes widen as though he’s been partially pulled back to reality, but the glaze returns to his eyes. The control Lin has taken with her never ending supply of intoxicating pheromones is overwhelmingly delicious. “I, I – I don’t know” he chokes out.

A deep guttural sound comes from her throat as she inches closer to his face.

His eyes roll back and his mouth moves again without sound, until “uh, I-I don’t know exactly.” He hisses inwardly at her forceful grasp. “B-b-but they said something about meeting… uhm… in a cave.”

She grunts with impatience and squeezes him so hard his eyes nearly roll to the back of his head. She releases and the flood of oxygen rich blood fills his brain once more.

“Oh-o-ok, I wasn’t supposed to go forward after my part was played, but,” he groans at the pressure increasing in his stomach. “But I pulled it out with my senses.” He shuts his eyes tightly. “They’re going west towards the mountains. He lied to get me off his trail, hoping I would go the wrong way.” He clenches his jaw as the pressure builds inside almost to a breaking point.

Lin removes her hand and stands to her full height.

His eyes widen at the audacity of her leaving him before the most pleasurable moment. His mouth falls open and he guffaws in frustration. Lin snarls at him and turns to her officers. “We need to get everyone we can heading to the mountains.”

Mako chimes in, “but Chief, what if he’s lying? Or what if he was wrong about the direction they’re heading in. He could have us running in circles.”

Lin clenches her jaw “From what I could tell he wasn’t lying. This is the best lead we have –“

She’s cut off mid-sentence as Aiwei stutters, “w-what is the meaning of this!? Y-you rial me up to get information?” His tone is waning on the side of incredulous and all Lin can do is smirk. “You can’t do that!? That’s assault!”

She turns sharply towards him causing him to recoil. “You’re a traitorous bastard who played a roll in the attempt on the life of Avatar Korra. You don’t have any damn rights.” She looks up to her officers and back down at the pitiful man beneath her. “Take him to a cell and get him out of my sight.”

She stands and walks over to the edge of the room as she attempts to gather herself once more. Her fingers massage the tension between her eyes and she lets out a heavy sigh. “I know it’s not much, but it’s all we have. We can send a message to Tenzin. He’s traveling with his family and should be at the Northern Air Temple by now. Call for back up. We need all hands on deck.” She turns to face Su. “I need an elite team of your metalbenders to head east in case the bastard was still playing us.”

Suyin’s brow is furrowed and she seems as though she isn’t sure if she would’ve condoned what just happened if she’d known beforehand. These are extenuating circumstances she supposes. She finally looks up into Lin’s eyes. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to burn that image out of my head.” She plants her hands on her hips. “I’ll send my best. Captain Kuvira,” she calls.

The younger woman materializes out of nowhere “Ma’am?”

“Get a unit to scan the valley on the east. Lin and I are taking a unit to the mountains in the West.” She scrunches her nose. “Lin, will you please tone it down. You’re scent is nauseating.”

The Chief rolls her eyes and walks through the gathered group of officers as she makes her way down the hall.

* * *

My head pounds as I lift it from drooping over my own chest. _It feels like I got hit by a mooselion._ My head feels like it’s 50lbs as I try to raise it once more. I finally raise it and lean it back against the wall I must be chained to. The light beyond my eyelids makes me concerned with opening them. The pain this already brings is just short of agitating, but the bright glare may just pierce my brain if I open them fully.

My head lolls to the side as I try to avoid the light and open my left eye a sliver. The light still enters, but not at the intensity of it directly shining in. I open it wider to see if I can make out any of my surroundings.

There’s rock, a lot of it – green and mossy and wet. My arms are chained up and my knees are shackled to the ground. They moan in pain after however long they’ve been stuck like that. My clothes and hair are still soaked and they’re giving me a heavy cold weight against my already aching body. I groan as every sensation starts to filter through my brain.

I take an opportunity to open my other eye and notice that the light is coming from sconces lining the wall in front of me. I cough up something that burns in my lungs causing an irritation. _That must’ve been from earlier._

Before I can think twice, I hear footsteps approaching and a hand reaching out gripping my chin roughly, pulling my face towards the sky – the sky that only exists outside of this hell-hole.

“Well, look who’s awake.” The deep male voice and rough hand grate my nerves like sliding bare skin on gravel.

I open my eyes squinting into the light flickering just ahead. The guy looks me over a few times and finally drops my head causing me to bear all the weight at one time. I wince catching it with my aching neck muscles. _Why do I feel so beat up? Did they fuck with me while I was out?_ The thought brings a shudder to my already cold and wet body.

I open my eyes peering up at him again. He paces past me carrying something in his hand, but I can’t make it out.

“Tell me, girl, who are you and what business do you have with the Avatar?” His body paces in and out of my line of sight.

I keep quiet, knowing that there’s no way I could live with myself if I answered, so I just keep tight lipped.

“Oh, going quiet on me huh?” He stops in front of me and in a flash of quick movement he strikes me with something incredibly hot across my chest. “Aaaaggh!” I scream at the searing hot pain. It’s worse than training with lightning for the first time – and that’s really saying something.

I bite my lip and snarl at him from the pain, hoping he doesn’t do it again. I look up and see him bending a ball of fiery rock – _is that fucking lava?!_ My eyes grow wide in horror and I look up at him and his smug face.

“I’ll ask you again…” he bends down to look me in the eyes as he threatens me with the lava ball above his hand. “Who are you? How do you know the Avatar?”

I shudder at the impending pain I know will soon come, but there’s fucking way I’m going to let this asshole fuck with me so easily. I spit at him and his hand moves quickly to send the rock to the side of my ribs. He slashes it through traveling backwards and slices a new area as he calls it back to his hand. “Fuuuuckkkk!!!”

My breathing is heavy and the pain is torturous. My eyes harden to steel and I can feel the heat he’s bending _. I want to take it from him. I want to take it_ all _from him._ I grit my teeth and send searing hot flames from hands that are tied above my head in his direction.

I would’ve incinerated his face off if that female hadn’t shoved him from his place before it could reach him.

“Shut it, Ghazan!” The female berates him. He’s disheveled from being flung across the room with her watery tentacles and glares at me with the intensity of a firebender. She continues, “I’m tired of these damn games. Throw the water on her.”

As soon as the woman finished speaking I looked up to see him hurl a bucket full of water towards me. I turn my head as to not be doused directly in the face and as soon as the water hits my body, I can feel it turn rigid around me. My hands that are cuffed above me are encased in ice and it feels like every inch of my body is frozen in place. _At least my injuries are no longer burning my flesh._

My eyes dart from side to side in confusion and panic, because I can hardly move my head.

“There,” she says “that ought to take care of that pesky firebending. Ghazan, let’s go find Zaheer.”

“Wait a minute,” he says and it halts the woman’s footsteps. I can’t move a muscle to know what’s happening. “You look familiar to me, now. I couldn’t place it before…”

The words send my heart down into my stomach. _No, there’s no way._

“Yeah, it is. Ming Hua, this is that girl that’s been in the newspapers. With the Yamada family.” His voice depicts an evil grin stretching across his face.

My heart is now plunging further down as I clench my jaw. The ice is like a cold vice grip around my whole body. It’s certainly doing it’s job by blocking my heatbending.

“Oh, shit” she says “it is! Do you have any idea what this could mean? The implications? I have to inform Zaheer.”

“Wait –“ _shit, what now?_ “Do you… smell that?”

My blood is roaring in my ears and it feels like the world is just falling apart around me. _I can’t bend, I can’t move and now he knows…_

“Smell what? A wet dog-otter? That’s all I can smell.”

He stalks forward getting closer to me. Then, he grabs me by my hair near the scalp and forces my head to turn in what feels like an unnatural position. I grit my teeth and hiss at the pain. He lowers himself closely and inhales deeply. He pauses momentarily.

“She’s an omega.”

From the sound of it, his face is becoming feral and something within me is starting to shrink. _It’s like all of my secrets are being thrusted out into the open and I hadn’t even had a chance to stop it._ The nakedness of my being right now makes me feel so vulnerable. I can’t help the sinking feeling, especially of my omega showing signs of submission.

“Bullshit –“

“No!” He yells, “she is. I’m certain.” I can smell his disgusting scent as his awareness is heightened and he makes his intentions known.

I coil my face in disgust, unable to stop the reaction, and he sends a fist flying right into my frozen jaw. He breaks away the ice and nearly breaks my mandible – at least, from what it felt like. My head lolls momentarily and then I pick it up to snarl at him.

The fire in me hasn’t been extinguished. _My omega may sink, but I will always rise. I will not cower to some pathetic excuse of an alpha_. The audacity of this cockroach-slug to think he’d ever get a chance at me only burns the embers more brightly through this icy prison. _I’ve always been taught in all my training ‘never use anger as a source of firebending. It can become uncontrollable and impure,’ but I think it’s called for in this instance._ The fire in my belly burns hotter with each furious inhale of air. My eyes feel wild as I stare him down and he reaches out to grab my hair. Unfortunately for him, my fire is roaring and I can feel the ice around me begin to loosen. I took one final inhale and blew a scorching hot burst of fire from my mouth into his face causing him to shriek in pain.

Suddenly, more water is thrown onto me, but immediately bursts into steam. I reach to burn away my chains , but I don’t know if I can get it hot enough. After the female leaves and the scum stumbles away as well I get to work. I can’t see behind me and my movements are erratic, then all I can think of is a memory of my father. _“Stay calm in the face of danger, Kimiko.” He places his hand on my knee as my trainer has me in a headlock. “Focus on your breathing – always start there – and you can accomplish anything”_

My eyes close for a moment as I halt all movement and only focus on breathing in and out, in and out, in and out until it feels like everything around me is moving slowly.

My hand reaches for the chain I’m attached to and I concentrate my chi in the tips of my fingers and force it out from the center of my palm. I focus until finally a razor hot torch emits and begins to slice through the metal. I can feel the sparks hitting my skin, but I keep focusing on my breathing and eventually the pain subsides enough to continue. The metal of the chain clatters to the floor and a swell of pride and excitement hits me like a crushing wave. But unfortunately it doesn’t last long as I hear footsteps approaching quickly.

I move to focus on the second one and get partially through it before more people enter the room. The fire inside of me engulfs my hands and I send searing hot streams of fire at whoever comes close. All I can hear is blood curdling screams. I turn back to the chain and the sparks tear through my uniform blouse and sear into my flesh. I finally hear the second clang from the chain falling to the ground when a gust of wind blows me across the room and into the cave wall. Blackness takes over immediately after impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this was so hard to write. I don't think I did it justice, but I hope you enjoyed. Til next time.


End file.
